Demon and Fairy
by Primus1243
Summary: He had no idea where to go to. He had no clue as to what direction he has to take for himself. He had no idea that he had many things hidden away. The only thing he does know is that a demon is watching over him. And it feels sorry for him.
1. Chapter 1: The Shocking Touch

'Day 18. Prisoner still hasn't said anything,' a guard thinks writing it down on a report as he watches a screen of what looks like a teenage boy sitting in the glass like cell.

The boy just turns his head upwards toward the camera as it zooms in on him a bit, his expression devoid of almost anything identifiable.

'And he's still creepy,' the guard thinks frowning now that the boy seems to be staring at him.

"You wrote that in the report," the other guard says.

The guard looks down to his report and sees he wrote down how creepy the kid is. "Oh," he mutters scribbling it out.

"Go for a walk and bring back coffee," the guard instructs before they feel an explosion.

The boy stands up and looks around with a slightly shocked look on his face, wondering what is happening now as red lights started to flash and thundering boots came from the halls. Soon he felt a new rumbling and the wall in front of him exploded and something ran through, breaking a part of his cell, leaving it wide open as it keeps charging.

'Wha…' the boy thinks looking towards where the charging thing went before looking to where it came from. 'I'm free…' he thinks in shock before starting to run out, dressed in a blue prison uniform.

As the whole building became a blur of yelling and even gunfire, the boy kept running down many hallways, trying to find a way out. However, he found himself lost as he came upon the same sign that he started with for the third time. 'They're going to find me…which way is it?' he thinks to himself in shock as he looks at the sign, hoping it would give him an answer in some way.

Another explosion and loud gunfire sounded out from where he came from, making him look toward it. He frowns a little and rushes down a hallway before noticing some red signs on the ceiling with lit up arrows so he decided to follow it. Turning down next hallway, before ducking back behind the corner as he had seen some guards running by. Seeing no more after a few seconds, he rushes out and heads down the hall from where they came from, seeing some glass doors with the dark night sky blanketing the area in darkness with only lights from certain lampposts lightning up certain places and then complete darkness afterward the first few hundred feet. He starts to rush towards it before sliding across the tile ground barefooted as a guard rushes out of a side door and makes him slide to a stop.

"Wha…hey! You're not supposed to be out!" the guard yells bringing up his gun and aiming at the boy.

The boy gulp before rushing forward and hears a bang and a stinging pain in his shoulder before grabbing the bare arm of the guard before they both felt like lightning struck their minds, keeping them in place until the guard starts to pull back and the boy let's go and kneels to the floor in shock. He gasps heavily as his mind reels from the shock before struggling to get up and rushes out the automatic doors. Leaving the guard knocked out on the ground.

* * *

The boy kept running for what felt like miles. For the first time in a long while, he got out and is now free from those people and their experiments. He didn't stop running until he saw a small town with small buildings and harder anyone out as some lights littered the area. Still keeping up the speed, he starts to run past the many buildings before sliding painfully to a stop in front of a window and sees some clothing of many types. Thinking for a few seconds and then knocking on the glass window, he grits his teeth and reels an arm back before punching the glass through, shattering it and making it fall to the ground in pieces.

The boy rushes inside as he looks through the clothing before stopping and picking up some pants and looks them over before hearing something and looks to see a door opening. "Hey! Who's in here?! I got a mop and I'm not afraid to use it!" someone calls out.

The boy watches as a man steps out and then sees him and instantly looks worried as he steps closer. "Whoa. Kid? You okay? You do realize you are bleeding from your…" the man stops as he sees the outfit on the boy and starts to hold up the mop at him. "Okay…let's just take it easy."

The boy gulped fearfully as the man backs up before steeling himself and rushes forward and grabs one of the man's wrists and makes them both cry out in shock before the boy lets go of him and let him fall down to the ground. The boy pants heavily and leans against the clothes rack as he catches his breath before looking at the pants and then to the clothing of the other.

After a bit, the boy steps out from the window and looks himself over, tugging at the tough jeans and black shirt. Making sure the brown overcoat is on tight enough and sleeves are down before grabbing a pair of red arm gloves from a stand nearby and pulls them on, making sure none of his skin is showing. He steps more onto the broken glass, now protected by his blue striped trainer shoes and looks around before running in the same direction he was heading, hoping to find a place to rest.

* * *

"I don't get it. Why would Cinderblock attack this place?" Beast Boy asks looking at the hole in the wall.

"Maybe some lab experiment that is vital to both the bad guys and all of mankind?" Cyborg suggested.

"And I bet Slade was behind it," Robin says.

"The question is, what did Cinderblock take from here?" Raven asks looking around.

"I can't tell. The computers are fried from the fire." Cyborg informs.

"Raven, you think you can track anything with your magic?" Robin asks.

"I can try," Raven says getting a meditative position.

"So what now dude?" Beast Boy asks as a dog.

"Try to find Cinderblock obviously. If he took something from here, it is best to get it back before it is used…in some evil way," Robin says thinking afterward.

"What about friend Raven?" Starfire asks.

"She can try to find anything that left a trace here. Besides…knowing this place…it could have been something they always will not understand…which is what I bet on," Robin says walking through the hole.

Raven floated there alone for nearly an hour before picking up something. 'Alright. Let us see where you lead me,' Raven thinks before her spirit left her body.

Her view left her body and went down the only road connecting to this place and travels down the road. Her spirit kept heading down the down for a while before ending up in a small town and slowly felt a magical trail towards a small store and sees the smashed window. Her spirit stayed for a while before feeling it leave and go on down the road and sees where it ended up as buildings come into view. "Jump City."

Raven was about to continue but decided to stop and return to her body when she felt it shaking.

"Have you found anything?" Robin asks as they had been looking for anything for an hour and still counting.

"Something like that. A small trail of destruction. Seems something was in fact here and it left a magical trail, but I can't pin down what type," Raven explains looking to him.

"Someone from here you think?" Robin asks.

"Has to be. Most of the magical buildup is here and as I followed, it left small amounts. We are going to need to follow before it washes away. Maybe it might be the thing Cinderblock took…or someone," Raven theorizes as the others meet up with them.

"Right. Titans, let's go," Robin says.

* * *

The boy groans as he holds his head, his mind swirling around with so many thoughts and memories, now even in full force since he is out and about instead of being locked in that room. Already his head is pounding in some pain from handling all of this and crying out for some rest, but the boy knows he can't stop now. He has to keep going or he might get caught and tossed back in that cell. Continuing on down the lit streets, he passes by some people who gave no mind to the boy in pain. For once, fortune is smiling down at him, if he ever had it in the first place.

The boy kept walking, hoping to find a way through the city. He sighs as he tries to figure out where he is going and looks around before looking to the side of him and spies a road through an alley, the road leading to somewhere in the city with no buildings. With no other way in sight, he walks through the alley now, hoping this can lead him even further away. Only to stop dead cold as someone steps in front of him before that person notices him and grins.

"Sweet. An easy grab. Alright, buddy, you know the drill," the man says brandishing a knife and gives a gimme motion.

The boy gulped fearfully as he doesn't need another headache at the moment, but knowing he can't get past without trouble, he might as well endure it another time. The boy slowly pulls the gloves off of one of his hands as he steels himself. Stepping back a bit, the man starts to step forward, figuring that the boy is trying to run. Only for the boy to dig his foot into the ground and rush forward, surprising the man and make him try to swing the knife down as the boy ducks under and reach out and touch the man's face. Both of them go into a state of shock as they freeze as a feeling of electric shocks went through their minds. The boy then pushes the man away and makes him fall down out cold.

The boy groans as he holds his head, memories, and thoughts moving and shifting itself in place, but causing a massive headache nonetheless. He starts to lean against the wall, hoping for the headache to calm down, but it just ended up a dull throb. Now slowed down instead of stopped, he starts to walk again before stopping and looking at the man. He frowns a little as a certain memory comes up and he walks up before digging into his pockets and finds a piece of paper.

The boy soon came out of the other side of the alleyway and drops the knocked out man on the building out near the streets, a piece of paper tied to his shirt as the boy walked down the road leading out of the city. The note reading 'You can find my stash here with all the cash stolen.' Followed by an address.

* * *

"You sure about this Raven?" Cyborg asks.

"Positive. The trail is leading this way," Raven says walking down the street with the others before heading down an alleyway. "There is a magic buildup here," she notes looking around.

"And a knocked out dude," Beast Boy says walking up and looking to the man leaning against the building and sees the note.

"With a knife. He is a mugger," Robin points out.

"I got no 911 calls for this. Must not have been found yet," Cyborg says looking to his arm screen. "Now it's called," he says as his arm beeps.

"Dude, Cinderblock would have been spotted if we were tracking him," Beast Boy says.

"And maybe smashed this area if he kept running," Robin says looking to the walls to see any kind of damage, knowing Cinderblock's size. "It might be that we are dealing with another person here. Does the trail continue?"

Raven looks around before walking out of the alley and points down the road. "It leads this way, but it's fresher instead of washed out like the last few miles."

"Then we better hurry before this person might get to an innocent," Robin says before they all rush down the road with Raven leading the way.

"We don't know if it is a person yet Robin," Raven says starting to fly after the trail.

"For all we know, it could just be a relic, artifact, or something magical that someone or something is using to do this," Cyborg guesses.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it and make sure it doesn't get to an innocent person because I am drawing a line at that mugger," Robin says trying to keep up.

* * *

The boy kept trying to walk and hold his head as it kept throbbing in pain. His legs still keeping him going to prevent himself from getting caught. However, he can feel himself getting tired after running those few short miles. He hopes to find a place to rest that maybe isn't filled with people. Maybe sleep without people watching over him constantly like back at the lab. A suddenly bright light made him stop and groan, holding up his hands in an attempt to block it.

"Hey kid, you okay? You look you've been through hell," someone says as the light stops moving and he hears some doors being opened and closed. "Hey Jack, look. He's bleeding in the shoulder."

"Damn. Better call this in," Jack says and starts to speak into a radio as he looks to where the boy came from.

"Hey. We can get you some help. Come on. Let's get you to the hospital," the first man says as he walks over and grabs his gloved hand and guides him to the police car before accidentally placing a finger on the skin on his head, making them both cry out in shock before the man falls to the ground knocked out as the boy struggles to stand, having been through this a few times in the last few hours getting to him.

"Zack! Kid! Stop!" the boy hears and sees the other man running over with a baton out.

The boy regains enough of himself and struggles to pull a glove off before forgoing the pain and reaches out and grabs the baton with his gloved hand and then places the free hand on the face, making them both gasp in pain. After a few seconds, the boy lets go and lets the man fall. Only for him to fall and kneel to the ground as he groans out loud in pain and holds his head. The throbbing headache back and stronger than ever.

"That's the source," a female voice says.

The boy looks up in pain and sees a group of five people in weird outfits running up and slowing down as they look to the men on the ground and then back to him. "Hey…we just want to talk," the one with a mask says holding up his hands as he carefully steps forward.

The boy gasps heavily as he tries to fight through the pain now, his headache coming on stronger. He struggles to stand now as he holds his head, watching the group as they seem to be getting ready for a fight as they steel themselves.

Only for the boy to fall face down knocked out from a massive headache.

"Okay. Someone want to explain what happened?" Beast Boy asks confused now.

"Well…we found the reason for those people knocked out," Robin says as Raven walks up and looks closely at the boy.

'Is that…?' she thinks.

She leans down and uses her magic before touching his head before gasping in shock as she felt a sudden magical influx go through her mind, letting her see the boy's memories and thoughts. All of this before forcing herself to jump back and trying to get her headache under control as she rubs her head. "Okay…not trying that until I know what is really happening."

"Yo Raven, what did you do?" Cyborg calls now on the ground, seemingly having been blasted by something.

Raven looks around and notices everyone else on the ground now before looking back to the boy and sees him still knocked out. "I just…tried to look in his mind."

"And then you blasted us," Beast Boy complains.

"No Silky. Ice cream is after dinner," Starfire says knocked senseless on the ground.

Raven blinks surprised as she can't remember sending out a blast of magic at them.

"So what happened Raven?" Robin asks.

"Can we talk at the tower?" Raven asks lifting the guy up with her magic.

"Maybe better as I don't think they will like the kid when they wake up," Cyborg says pointing to the still knocked out cops.

"Trust me on this," Raven says as her magic enveloped her and him and they disappeared.

"So…we walking?" Beast Boy asks as they look to where they were.


	2. Chapter 2: Unclear Understanding

"Ok. What is so important that you took him away?" Robin asks very interestedly as this was very unlike Raven.

"It's what I saw in his mind. That wasn't a lab. It was a prison and torture place," Raven says.

"And you're sure there isn't some kind of false memory here?" Robin asks, raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Robin, it's me. I would know," Raven informs.

"Oh yeah…so, what have you found from his memories specifically?" Robin asks.

"There are blocks as in he doesn't want to remember. That means trauma," Raven says.

"What they did to him maybe?" Robin guesses as he could only imagine some of the torture they did.

"It was either governmental or a criminal organization," Raven adds.

"It must be Slade or Brother Blood again," Robin says jumping to a conclusion.

"Or he could just be a lost kid," Raven says simply.

"Is Robin going conspiracy nut on us again?" Cyborg asks seeing Robin run off.

"Maybe," Raven says looking to the boy in the medical bed.

"Changing the passcodes to the infirmary," Cyborg says.

"Please do. I rather not have this kid be interrogated by Robin demanding where Slade or Brother Blood is…again," Raven says walking in.

"Going to try and look in his memories again?" Cyborg asks.

"Without getting the same result as last time," Raven says looking him over.

"Alright," Cyborg says locking the door.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven says holding his head and the world faded and she felt something. Then her senses were assaulted by a powerful emotion. Fear. It was like it was sinking into her very soul.

"Please…leave…" she hears, sounding distant and almost childlike; the hint of fear escaping his tone.

"Where are you?" Raven asks looking around, seeing orbs floating everywhere.

"Please…just leave…you can't be here…" the voice echoed around her as she looks to one of the orbs and instantly became confused as it showed a magazine before it lowered to a screen of the boy being watched by a camera before the magazine came back up. "Please…leave now…or…"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven mutters as she starts to try a small locator spell.

"Stop…please leave…just stay away…" the voice pleads now as some of the orbs start to bunch up around her, blocking her way.

"There," Raven says before flying away before the orbs could contain her.

"Please…please…please…please…" the voice kept pleading as she got closer and the voice becomes softer with each word.

Reaching out, Raven grabbed onto a small form and held it.

"Please…leave me alone…" the child pleads as he curls up and shivers in fear.

"Why are you afraid?" Raven asks as she holds him as they float there.

"Everyone…everyone I touch…none of this is mine," the child whimpers as orbs gathered around them, almost sensing their presence.

"Shh. I won't hurt you and these can't hurt you," Raven says trying to console him.

"They always do. I can't get away from them. I can't be near others. I can't even make my own," he whimpers softly and sniffs.

"Shh. It's all ok," Raven says rocking him a bit.

The child kept whimpering and tearing up as he curls up in her arms.

"See. I am not going to abandon you. I know what it is like to lose so much," Raven says.

"Please…I just want it all to stop…" the child pleads crying now.

"This is your mind. You can make it stop," Raven says.

"H…how?" the child quickly asks, hoping for all the pain to stop.

"Follow my lead," Raven says having her magic envelope her hand and takes his hand to help direct it.

"This…will help?" the boy asks, wondering if this can really make all the pain stop.

"Yes," Raven says as she felt him banishing some of his fear with her help.

He starts to slowly move away some of the memory orbs as he sees the painful parts and shuts his eyes before Raven moves them away for him. He kept trying to lessen his fear of the memories but still couldn't shake it off as Raven's magic dies down. "It's still not enough," the boy says a bit away as he holds an orb in his hands, making Raven float over and look into it…however, she couldn't see anything as it is all black. "I will never shake this fear."

Raven looks a bit worried towards him before taking the orb and looks to it and tries to use a bit of her magic but nothing can penetrate the mental shield put over it. Seemingly kicking her away for not being the owner of the memory. Raven sighs and lets it float away. "We can help you. Maybe find out what's really going on with you," Raven tries to reassure as she floats over to him.

He slowly looks over at her with a pensive look on his face. "But I…I don't know if I want to know what these are," he says waving a hand slowly in front of him and around a dozen black orbs appeared in front of them. "I don't know if it will help with the pain."

"It would help you in some way. Maybe a way to handle the pain," Raven tries to reassure.

"Tell that to the others," he says waving an arm above him and Raven looks up and gasps in shock at the many orbs, more than a person of his age would normally have as they are densely packed above them. Many of them from many perspectives and people, obviously other people's memories and minds here. "They never stop screaming at times. The worst of the worst."

Raven kept looking around before seeing a distant group of orbs, less densely packed and notices one of them having a view of her old home, Azarath…and it's from her view as she spies her mother looking at the view of the orb. "How did you get this?"

The boy didn't say anything but turns toward her and holds up his hand. "They always made me get anything out of them. Anything they wanted…and I gave it. And you touched my skin…you let it happen."

"Have you looked into these memories?" Raven asks.

The boy looks away now. "So many dark memories and thoughts, all of them screams of pain," he mumbles, hugging himself and shivering.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven says and soon all the orbs containing memories started to vanish except for hers.

The boy didn't say anything now as he kept shivering, gasping almost in pain now.

"There. Now all those are gone," Raven says letting go of the orb before floating back to him.

"Why…?" he tries to question, now shuffling and curling up on himself.

"You didn't like them, did you?" Raven asks before holding him again.

"Some kept me sane…but they all screamed," he whispered leaning and curling up against her.

"It's alright. I left you a few," Raven says as she kept holding him.

He kept shivering as he tries to relax in her presence but couldn't shake what the banished memories left behind. Feelings of fear and screaming left in its wake and it's all he could know at the moment. "Please…don't leave…"

"Just wake up. I will be right beside you," Raven informs.

* * *

The boy slowly opens his eyes and sees that he is in a room that had a strong smell to it. He groans as he turns his head, feeling something pulling away from touching his head and sees Raven sitting by and watching him.

"I see you are awake," Raven says.

The boy only sits up slowly and doesn't say anything as he looks to his bare hands now.

"Are you alright?" Raven asks.

The boy looks over to her as she reaches over before jerking himself away to not let her touch him.

"You have already been touched by me," Raven informs.

"But it hurts every time," he finally spoke.

"Trust me. The only way to stop that is to use your magic," Raven says surprising him.

"But…I don't have magic," he says both confused and with the conviction that he doesn't have magic.

"You do. I can sense it in you," Raven says.

"But…it's a 'genetic' problem," he says unsure now as he heard the people in the prison talk about it.

"It's not," Raven says holding his hand now.

He freezes up as he waited for the shock, but it never came as he became more confused.

"See," Raven says holding it.

He kept looking where she is holding his hand and wonders how this is possible as it would knock anyone out and even gain more memories.

"Are you hungry?" Raven asks after his stomach started making noise.

He held his free hand to his stomach as it rumbles. "I think so."

"I will return soon with food," Raven says getting up.

He nods as he wonders how he didn't get the usual shock and knockout like all the rest. All the while, he kept watching Raven leave, wondering how she was able to clean out his mind of everyone else's thoughts and memories. Then, as he started looking through them, he came across one of looking into a mirror and seeing that girl's reflection. 'The heck…why is…her name is Raven,' he thinks as the name appears in those memories.

* * *

"Yo B, did you raid the fridge and replace everything with tofu again!?" Cyborg calls.

"I needed my supply dude! I can't live without tofu!" Beast Boy calls a bit annoyed.

Raven floated into the living room to find Beast Boy trying to play some games and Cyborg doing early spring cleaning on the fridge.

"Cyborg, is there anything? Our guest has awakened," Raven informs.

"Unless he likes tofu, nothing yet," Cyborg complains throwing every single tofu food out behind him and making a pile.

Raven says nothing as she floats to the phone and starts dialing.

"And to who are you calling?" Starfire asks floating over as she tries to stop Silky from eating the tofu.

"Pizza," Raven says.

"Oh, can I have the veggie special?" Beast Boy spoke up pausing the game.

"No more veggie!" Cyborg calls.

"Veggie is the best. Meat has a weird taste. Veggie blends," Beast Boy tries to debate now.

"Yes, three pepperoni pizzas for the Titans. Yeah. Carry out," Raven says ordering.

"Veggie stinks!" Cyborg argues back now.

"Alright," Raven says finishing the call as the two continued to argue.

"Is the unknown boy okay now?" Starfire asks, remembering his state.

"Well, he is a bit averse to touching anyone," Raven informs.

"Oh. He is afraid of others?" Starfire asks worriedly.

"No. The whole knocking people is power related and it's related to his touch," Raven informs.

"That sounds like a terrible curse to live with," Starfire says.

"I don't think he has control over it. I wasn't affected by it like that," Raven says.

"So what now?" Starfire asks, wondering what she can do to help.

"I am sure it is magical and he somehow obtains the memories of those he touches," Raven informs.

"Can I do anything to help the unknown boy?" Starfire asks.

"Leave it to me Starfire for now, but I think I will need your help later," Raven informs.

"Anything to help our new possible friend," Starfire says happily.

"Also, can you distract Robin? He is on his Slade or Brother Blood episode," Raven says.

"I know just how to do so," Starfire says flying off quickly and drops Silky into Raven's arms and chitters at her.

"Good Silky," Raven says as she waits.

The pizza finally came in and Raven ends up walking back into the medical room with a pizza box in hand.

The boy looks up to her as she comes in looking as confused as when she left. "Your name is Raven, right?"

Raven blinks surprised as she hasn't told her name before remembering that he has her memories still. "Yes. My name is Raven," she says walking over and places the box on the bed.

"Pizza?" the boy asks looking at it and going by her memories he had.

"Yes. It's good you picking up on this quickly," Raven says opening the box. "I'm guessing you know how to eat these now?"

"Your memories are informative," the boy says.

"Should be. I did have to leave you with something on how to live," she says stepping aside to let him walk up and lift up a piece before looking closely at it and then eating it.

"Why did you leave me your memories while erasing all that weren't mine?" the boy asks.

"So there isn't any conflict with mine. Those memories could have different opinions that would stop you in your place," Raven explains.

"Huh?" the boy asks confused.

"Just think of it as making room for better memories that are now yours," Raven says trying to smile a little.

"Um…you sure you want me to have all those memories?" the boy asks.

"I'll maybe go through them later. Right now, it is needed for you to get used without all of those other memories," Raven says reassuringly.

"Alright," the boy says before eating for a bit then asks, "Why do you think it is magic?"

"Because I sensed it. You left a trail from where you escaped. That's a sign you are using it," Raven explains.

The boy said nothing as he sat there thinking before finally speaking, "So you can sense it?"

"Your magic? Actually yes, if you start using it. You probably not giving enough off for me to sense normally or even at the moment," Raven says taking a piece.

The boy says nothing again as he thinks before she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no control over it, do you?" Raven asks.

"It just happens," he tries to explain.

"Do you want help with it?" Raven offers surprising him.

"You can help with this?" he asks trying to understand that it can controllable.

"Yes, but I need to teach you magic," Raven says.

He looks away worried for a moment. Thinking about how he can refuse but he will end up on the run again. Staying and learning seems to be the best option at the moment and won't result in him being caught and sent back. He just hopes that is the case. "…only if you never leave," he says finally.

"Alright then," Raven says taking his hand again.

He expected a shock again, but it never came and he visibly relaxes not having to face the shock that comes with touching a new mind. "So…how do I do this?"

"We start by teaching you meditation," Raven informs.

The boy nods as he starts to follow her lead and instructions.


	3. Chapter 3: Quick Grades

"Friend Raven hasn't come out in days," Starfire says.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough girl. She can handle almost any problem," Cyborg says, too focused on beating Beast Boy in their current game competition.

"But what if…" Starfire starts before they heard and felt an explosion.

"Was that…?" Beast Boy starts.

"Raven!" Starfire yells and flies off toward the medical room and bursts through the door with her hands glowing bright green, ready for a fight but stops as she sees the sight in front of her.

"A bit too much power Agradd," Raven says as the smoke clears with the boy now on the floor.

Agradd coughs out a puff of smoke as he wore his outfit, though now covered in soot. "Yeah…okay…need to experiment more."

"Let's take the lessons back to meditations for now," Raven says.

Agradd nods as he picks himself up and brushes himself off before noticing the floating girl in the door. "Um…Raven?"

"It's ok Star. There was an accident is all," Raven informs seeing her.

"Is our new friend alright?" Starfire asks.

"He is. I am teaching him how to work with his powers and control them," Raven explains as Agradd pulls on his gloves a bit more.

"Oh, and that explosion?" Starfire asks.

"Trying to make a simple fire spell," Raven says smiling a bit as he looks a bit worried to his hands. "Speaking of which, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven says, grabbing Agradd's hands, starting to heal them.

"Thanks," Agradd says, almost smiling.

"Come on. We will move to teach you to my room," Raven says.

"If it prevents blowing up my spells, that would be helpful," Agradd says smiling more.

"I can take precautions and won't have to go back to get materials for us to practice," Raven says.

"That would actually be good," Agradd says thinking on what else he can do.

"Um…friend Raven, have you been here the entire time?" Starfire asks.

"No. I have just been using this as his room," Raven informs.

Agradd looks up to them as Cyborg and Beast Boy finally reach the room.

"Let's go," Raven says leading them away.

"You still have to lead me," Agradd notes following her after grabbing his coat.

"I know," Raven says.

"Uh…since when did the new guy make Raven smile the whole time?" Beast Boy asks, seeing Raven's smiling expression.

"You're just salty she doesn't do that to your jokes," Cyborg says.

Beast Boy fumes as he crosses his arms and pouts.

* * *

"So this is your room," Agradd says as it was in the memories of her he still had.

"Yes. We can practice here without trouble," Raven says smiling.

"You are smiling," Agradd says.

Raven feels her face and chuckles a bit. "Guess I am."

"Your…emotion clones hard to manage right now?" Agradd asks.

Raven giggles and covers her mouth to shut herself up. "I think that answers it."

"Should I meditate while you get them under control?" Agradd asks.

"Please do. I will be right back," Raven says walking off.

Agradd breathes deeply as he took a seat to meditate as she had shown him.

Raven nods at that before heading out to inform the others of what happened.

* * *

"So you are teaching him magic?" Beast Boy asks trying to wrap his head around this.

"Yeah. He's a quick learner," Raven says smiling at how much he has accomplished.

"And blew up in the medical room," Cyborg asks.

"It was his first spell. It could have been far worse," Raven says still smiling.

"Friend Raven is smiling a lot. He has brought you more joy?" Starfire asks wondering what he could have done.

"It's actually having an apprentice that has joy going crazy. An apprentice is a big thing in the magic community," Raven says.

"Joyus. How far has he progressed?" Starfire says excitedly.

"We ar…we are going back to meditation. After that, he needs a bit more control over his magic that he just got. His first time in manifesting it well. You all heard it," Raven says.

"Yeah and Beast Boy better do a good job at cleaning everything," Cyborg says smirking.

"You cheated," Beast Boy complained and only gets a mop and a bucket being tossed into his hands.

"You always pick paper. It's not my fault you are predictable," Cyborg says amused greatly.

"So friend Raven, what is next with his training?" Starfire asks.

"First, I have to get my emotions under control while I do that. He is meditating," Raven informs.

"Just don't blow up the tower," Robin says looking like he hadn't slept in the last few days.

"I think you should at least take some rest, Robin. You look like you need it," Raven says.

"Shh," Cyborg says before showing her the message 'we slipped him some sleeping pills'.

"I'm going to head back and help teach him still. We might take a while," Raven says before walking back to her room.

"Just be ready if we have an emergency," Robin says.

"I will," Raven says, her smile still on her face.

* * *

"Happy! Where are you?!" Raven calls in her mind.

"Where I always need to be," Happy says spinning around.

"Could you stop?" Raven asks.

"Don't deny it. He is actually the first person who doesn't care what you are," Happy points out.

"Happy," Raven growls.

"Oh come on. Rage isn't even mad. He still has some of our memories or at least copies of them," Happy says.

"And I would rather be in control of my magic when I teach him. So back off," Raven warns.

"Speaking of which, we should think about long-term teaching plans," Knowledge says adjusting her glasses.

"Or we could let him have fun with really using his new moves," Brave says chuckling.

"Are you sure we should be teaching him? We aren't a master," Timid says.

"But we do love teaching others when needed," Passion says smiling.

"Something is bothering me though," Knowledge says.

"What can be bothering you when we are teaching here?" Passion questions as she swoons at the thought.

"We easily saw the memories he got with his powers, but where was his? Memories are always kept together, but his were missing," Knowledge says.

"Maybe kept away. Who's up for making new better ones?" Happy says raising a hand and grinning.

"What? You going to turn this into Harry Potter?" Rude asks.

"We are all literally the same person here," Happy points out to the slouching red-cloaked Raven.

"Rage has been quiet," Knowledge says.

"What's wrong Rage?" Happy asks.

"I can't get mad at him for some reason. I couldn't even get mad at him when he was in here so filled with fear," Rage says.

"WHAT!?" every other Raven including the true one yells.

"I couldn't get mad at him," Rage repeats.

"Not that. When was he in here?" Raven asks.

"When you first met him," Rage informs confused.

"And you didn't tell any of us?" Bravery asks.

"He wasn't here long," Rage says.

"You know, you have to tell us when there's an intruder," Knowledge says.

"He didn't hurt anything or any one of us," Rage repeats.

"How long was he in here?" Raven asks.

"Two seconds," Rage counts.

"Well, that is a record. Usually only takes you one to get mad," Happy jokes.

Raven gives an eye roll with the others.

Rage, hearing this, starts to become enraged after returning to normal. "HAPPY!"

"Keep them under control," Raven says before leaving.

* * *

"You have her under control?" Agradd asks.

"Yes. I should be able to concentrate more," Raven says getting into a meditative position with him.

"Alright," Agradd says before taking her offered hand.

"Were you getting lonely?" Raven asks.

"No. I knew you would come back," Agradd says.

'Aw. That's sweet,' Passion says and Raven felt herself blush.

'Quiet!' Raven yells into her mind.

"Should I try and use my power?" Agradd asks.

"If you can. Remember, go slow and easy here or you may up end up copying more than needed," Raven instructs.

Agradd nods before closing his eyes and concentrates and tries to act like someone feeling around for something in the dark.

"Easy. Don't force it," Raven calls in an echo as he grabs onto something.

'I think…" Agradd thinks before seeing something and a Raven in red was now in front of him.

"Welcome back," Rage says.

"Back?" Agradd asks confused as he slowly let's go of her.

"This is our mindscape you have entered," Rage informs before Agradd felt something jump on his back.

"Hey there buddy," someone says as the one on his back holds on. "Fancy meeting you here again."

"Happy, you have never met him in person," Rage growls.

"But now he has. Right buddy?" Happy asks looking at him.

"Ok, you're Rage and she is Happy. Where is Raven and the other emoticlones?" Agradd asks.

"They are around," Happy says coming into his vision.

"Alrig…" Agradd says before his vision shifted again and this time he was looking at himself holding a hand.

"What?" Agradd asks, but it's Raven's voice that comes out causing him to cover his mouth. Looking down, he sees Raven's cloak and breasts under her leotard-like long-sleeved shirt. "This…" Agradd stops as 'he' gets up and goes to the mirror in Raven's room to see Raven's reflection.

"How did I…?" Agradd tries to ask but knew he wouldn't get an answer.

'Well, this is a surprise,' Raven says in her head.

"Raven…what's going on?" Agradd asks still looking in the mirror before lowering the hood.

'Well, I originally thought your powers involved getting information from people like memories and such, but apparently, that isn't the case and this power is the ability to possess someone,' Raven says.

"Oh…so what now?" Agradd asks as he moves a hand up and slightly lifts up a lock of hair.

'Please don't do that and let me see what I can do,' Raven says before starting to do something.

"Well…what can you do?" Agradd asks before looking around the room and sees himself still in a meditative state. Agradd walks over to his body and touches it to see if there was a reaction and eventually feels for his heartbeat. "Uh…Raven?"

'Yes?' Raven asks.

"Is it bad that my body's heart isn't beating?" Agradd asks.

'…yes. It actually is a problem. We need to get you back into your body,' Raven says a little worried.

"So what do I do?" Agradd asks.

'Ok. I think…' Raven was cut off by a new switch in perspective where Agradd was looking around, seeing Raven standing over him.

"I am guessing that worked," Agradd says.

"At least you're alive. That's good," Raven says reaching down and feels his neck for his pulse. "And you got a heartbeat."

"So…um…" Agradd says trying to think of something to say.

"I am guessing your magic keeps your body in a state of suspended animation," Raven says thinking about it.

Agradd stares at her for a few moments before tilting his head. "Huh?"

"Basically, I think it stops time for your body. At least for now," Raven says before grabbing a scroll and pen and starts writing.

"I have been meaning to ask," Agradd says getting up and looking over himself.

"Yes?" Raven asks.

"Why is your body different from mine?" Agradd asks as Raven hears no tone of embarrassment.

"I am female. You are m…wait. Why do you ask th…can you remember anything that doesn't involve my memories?" Raven asks.

"I just remember the lab…and that's it. Nothing beyond that. Is there a problem?" Agradd asks.

"Um…did you get any new memories from me?" Raven asks.

"Only what you have been doing for these last few days," Agradd explains.

"Well…let's have this conversation in my mind," Raven quickly says getting a hand mirror.

"Is there a problem?" Agradd asks as Raven walks over.

"No," Raven says before Agradd felt himself being sucked into the hand mirror with Raven.

* * *

"Knowledge!?" Raven calls.

"Yes?" Knowledge says coming out from behind some rocks.

"Please explain the difference to him," Raven says before disappearing.

Agradd looks at where she was before looking to Knowledge. "What's the problem?"

"Some view this as embarrassing as it comes to biology," Knowledge says starting to lecture him while Raven was keeping Passion away from him.

* * *

"So do you get it now?" Raven asks.

"It's mainly reproduction-related?" Agradd asks.

"Mostly…very mostly," Raven says with an afterthought.

"So should I be embarrassed more?" Agradd asks.

"About?" Raven asks a bit wary of the answer.

"Controlling and being in your body," Agradd says.

Raven is silent for a few moments before sighing. "You don't have to be in the case of emergencies. I can still help you learn. Just try not to worry about this, okay?"

"Alright. What should I do when you guys leave to fight crime?" Agradd asks.

"Well…you can stay in the living room if you want. Watch something, have something to eat, or meditate if you want. Or you could stay in here and try to keep practicing where we might leave off," Raven suggests.

"Alright…am I odd to you?" Agradd asks out of nowhere.

Raven looks to him before shaking her head. "No. I consider you normal as I do to me."

"Ah. So there is no difference. So does that mean I am a half-demon?" Agradd asks.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven immediately said before heading into his memories to check what he had from her again.


	4. Chapter 4: Further Tests

"So Raven, tell us about our new friend," Starfire says as they rode back to the tower in Cyborg's car.

"I guess I should tell you guys. You remember how I told you how his power may be the ability to absorb memories and information?" Raven asks closing her book.

"What about it?" Robin asks.

"I was wrong. His power is more like Jericho, only instead of eye contact, it is touch," Raven says.

"How are you sure?" Robin asks.

"Well, while in training to activate it, we managed to get it to work and he wound up possessing my body by accident," Raven informs.

"Wait? You mean he was inside you, controlling your body?" Robin asks.

"Yes, what about it?" Raven asks.

"And he can do that to other's right?" Robin asks.

"If he is able to touch them at that moment," Raven informs.

"Could he use their powers?" Robin asks.

"I…don't know…Beast Boy," Raven says.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy spoke up.

"Thank you for volunteering," Cyborg says.

"What?! I don't want him in my head!" Beast Boy complains.

"Why not? There is plenty of room," Raven adds, going back to her book.

Beast Boy fumes now as he pouts.

"So we test this out after we get back," Robin says.

"Yes. In fact, we would teach him how to fight just in case," Raven suggested

"Yo Raven, you thinking of inviting him to the Titans?" Cyborg asks.

"I rather he is safe. Especially if he is still running," Raven says.

"Alright then," Robin says.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Agradd asks looking at Beast Boy who really didn't want to do this.

"We have to test this out and see what you can do now," Raven reassures.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Beast Boy complains.

"You volunteered," Cyborg reminds.

"…okay…" Agradd says unsure as he pulls a glove off.

"Remember, focus your mind," Raven says before he grabbed Beast Boy's hand and they both stopped moving.

"So how long would this take?" Robin asks as they all watch.

"This body is weird," 'Beast Boy' says.

"How do you feel?" Raven asks smirking a bit.

"Weird. Like everything itches," Agradd says.

"That would be his fleas," Raven says smirking more.

Agradd makes a disgusted face and shivers at that.

"Yeah…now can you use his powers and change into another animal?" Raven asks before looking to his own still body.

"Uh…how does he do that?" Agradd asks.

"Just think of an animal," Raven says.

Agradd tilts his head as he looks to her before he suddenly felt himself shrunk down and looking around with a different vision. "He's…a raven," Robin observed as they look to the green bird looking around.

Agradd, seeing this, tries to take a step forward, but falls onto his beak.

"Oh…he does not know how to walk in animal form?" Starfire asks as Agradd tries to push himself up with his wings.

"Need help?" Raven asks before using her magic to lift him back onto his feet.

Agradd looks to his feet before lifting a foot and takes a step forward before blinking as he tips over then falls onto his side.

"Try returning to your body," Raven says as he tries to roll back up to his feet.

Agradd looks to her before closing his eyes and then Agradd's body falls to the ground and tries to catch himself as Beast Boy changes back to normal.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asks.

"He took over your body and changed into an animal," Raven says helping Agradd up.

"So he can use powers when possessing someone," Robin says.

"I couldn't walk like that," Agradd says.

"Only when he knows what to do it seems. Are you okay?" Raven asks looking to Agradd.

"Yeah, I am fine. It had no trouble when I did it to you, but I think it's center of gravity," Agradd says.

"Well, he is different," Raven says.

"Besides the fleas," Agradd asks.

"That too," Raven says nodding.

"So what now? Back to meditation practice?" Agradd asks.

"Actually Raven. Why don't you let him spend some time with me learning how to defend himself?" Robin asks.

"Does that have magic?" Agradd asks.

"No, but it is very important," Robin says as Raven seems to be thinking on it.

Agradd seems unsure until Raven spoke up. "You should," Raven says.

"If you say so," Agradd says nodding and starts to stand on his own. "Thank you."

"Go easy on the start," Raven says looking at Robin.

"Don't worry. I'll teach him the basics," Robin says reassuringly.

"Not even that. Do some work out exercises. He doesn't have complete control yet," Raven informs.

"I'll be sure to do that," Robin says smirking a bit.

* * *

"How did it go?" Raven asks as Agradd got out of the shower.

"Ow," Agradd groans rolling his shoulder.

"Take a seat on the bed," Raven says looking at him.

Agradd nods as he walks over and sits down while rubbing his shoulder. "Never realized this was needed."

"It is," Raven says starting to use her magic.

Agradd winces a bit. "Is this every day?"

"Training, yeah," Raven says before he felt a muscle pop.

"Ah!" Agradd cries out and holds his arm. "That hurts."

"Well, you did pull it," Raven informs.

"So that's what that feels like," he mutters to himself.

"I am also working on strengthening your muscles there as well," Raven says.

"Is it…possible for me to do that?" Agradd says looking to her.

"Not if you want damaged muscles. You need a lot of experience as messing with the body is some very complex spells," Raven says as she keeps going over the small bruises and areas where he winces at times.

"Why are you teaching me?" Agradd asks suddenly.

Raven stops for a moment before looking to him. "Because I can sense a kindred spirit," Raven says.

"Magic?" Agradd asks.

Raven nods slowly. "You need help and I will give it."

"I see," Agradd says before feeling her getting back to work. "So Raven, what is in your supply cabinets?" Agradd asks.

"Well, there is T-rex tape and…" Raven says starting to tell him, a bit happy he was opening up and asking questions.

* * *

"Ok, everyone. Good response out there. The Hive Five didn't even see us coming," Robin says opening the garage door.

"And we kicked the butt…you think friend Agradd will be able to fight as well one day?" Starlight asks.

"I am sure he wil…" Robin stops when he hits what seems to be nothing. "What the?" Robin says backing up.

"Something the matter Robin?" Raven asks, already trying to sense a spell.

"There is a wall here," Robin says before feeling the thing and it actually bends a bit.

"Oh, come on. There can be OUF…" Beast Boy grunts hitting the same thing.

"Um…guys…" Raven says spotting something.

They look over and see some paint cans with the same coloring of the walls. "Someone did a prank…I'm so proud," Cyborg sniffs, wiping a tear.

"Someone is also watching us," Starfire says seeing the camera zoomed in on them.

"Dude. I am getting in there," Beast Boy says before turning into a ram and charges after backing up only hit the 'wall' and slide off of it. "That didn't work."

"Let me try," Robin says taking out his staff.

"I am going to see who it is," Raven says as Robin started hitting it with his staff.

"I will see if I can get through the roof," Starfire says flying out the door as Raven phased through the garage roof through a shadow.

Her astral form kept traveling through the tower until reaching the living room and stops as she sees them on the screen and Agradd watching them. She slowly floats over and looks to see him smiling and chuckling, almost laughing, as he watches Robin to beat down the 'invisible wall' before materializing in front of him.

"Raven," Agradd says nearly standing up.

Raven slowly looks over him and then to the screen before looking back at him. "You did a spell."

"No…but you may be missing a lot of tape now," Agradd informs.

"I see," Raven says simply.

"You saw the paint cans. How long till…oh. Cyborg is gone. Must be going some another entrance," Agradd says as Robin seemed to be thinking now and as Beast Boy tries a different animal.

"Yes…why did you do this?" Raven asks.

"I…was bored," Agradd says.

Raven smiles a little. "Not bad."

"Want to get a drink or something else to eat?" Agradd offers.

"Can you cook?" Raven asks raising an eyebrow.

"No. I was just going to grab something from the fridge," Agradd says.

"I'm fine," Raven says going back to watching Robin and Beast Boy hit the wall.

"Yo," Cyborg says arriving via the elevator.

"What took you?" Raven asks as she sits down on the couch while Agradd goes hunting for some food.

"Had to…oh. This is good," Cyborg says getting on the couch as Starfire arrived.

"What I have missed?" Starfire asks floating up to them as Agradd carries a large plate of food and drinks.

"Not much," Cyborg says as she started to watch Beast Boy and Robin's humorous attempts to get through the wall.

"Got food and drinks," Agradd says putting the plate onto the table and sitting back down. "I'm surprised it can be this tough."

"What did you use anyway?" Cyborg asks.

"T-rex tape. A lot of it and paint," Agradd says.

"That is an awesome prank my man," Cyborg says chuckling.

"When do you think they will try something sharp?" Agradd asks taking a seat as the four of them were amused by the two.

"About ten minutes. I bet a pizza," Cyborg says holding up a slice.

"Before or after you eat that?" Raven asks.

"Oh, don't worry," Cyborg says putting it down.

"At this rate, he is going to need the medical wing," Agradd says.

"Maybe we should tell them before that happens," Raven says as the others think about it.

"Nah," they all say together.

"Looks like Robin is thinking though," Starfire says as Beast Boy tries a buffalo.

"Maybe he finally figured it out," Agradd says.

"Dude! I'm stuck!" Beast Boy calls, his horns stuck in the tape wall.

"What…?" Robin says walking up and looks to the hole made.

"He's got it…saving the video," Cyborg says getting up.

"Aw man," Agradd groans getting up and stretching.

"You have had your fun. Now let's get back to our training. Come on Agradd," Raven says getting up and leaving.

"Sure. Been getting bored around here anyway," Agradd says following her.

'AHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Happy kept laughing in Raven's head.

Raven just knocks her head at that as Agradd wonders if he will get into trouble with this.

* * *

"Ahahahaha," Cyborg laughs as Beast Boy fumed this was the fourth day in a row where instead of playing games, Cyborg was replaying that prank.

"Will he ever stop?" Agradd asks near Raven as she grabs some food.

"Not till the next prank those two do on each other," Raven says.

"Okay then…" Agradd says looking at what she is grabbing.

"We are going to try spells again as I think you got the better handle on your magic now," Raven says.

"Okay then," Agradd says.

"We will need some tea leaves for what I have planned," Raven says getting the kettle, cups, water, and tea leaves.

"Tea leaves?" Agradd asks looking at what she is taking and notes the leaves.

"How else do you brew tea?" Raven questions, motioning him to follow.

"Water…fire…something to make the taste," Agradd suggested.

'He is getting smarter,' Knowledge says in Raven's head.

"By the way, a favor," Agradd says after getting to her room.

"What is it?" Raven asks, setting up the tea.

"Can you erase the memories from Beast Boy? The flea thing is real. A detail I would prefer to not know," Agradd says.

Raven smiles and turns towards him. "We can do it while meditating. Make yourself calm at least so I can find it."

"All the memories, please. I rather just have your voice talk to me in my dreams," Agradd says.

Raven stops for a moment as she unknowingly let a blush through before sighing. "Okay. Now then…meditate. I'll see about getting rid of those memories."

'Wait. What does he mean by hearing our voice in his dreams?' Knowledge says as Agradd started to meditate.

'Let's…try to forget that,' Raven says touching his head and starts to clean out the memories before coming across a memory of a dream where she was talking to him, but it was too responsive to be just a dream.

'Wow…he really got our face,' Passion says smirking.

'Is our memories forming a recreation of us?' Knowledge asks.

'This is…new,' Raven thinks as she looks closely at it.

'Should we leave it?' Knowledge asks.

'Well, he now has a piece of us wherever he goes,' Passion says.

'And I did say that he will get his own memories. Can't break that,' Raven says pushing the memory away.

'Wait. If that is a recreation of us, then is it also helping teach him?' Knowledge asks.

'Could be. Maybe we can have this be our advantage,' Raven thinks happily.

'That should be all of them and he wasn't joking about the fleas,' Knowledge says.

'Not a good thing for anyone,' Raven says letting go of Agradd and smiles a little at him.

"Is Happy running rampant again?" Agradd asks.

Raven blinks for a few before sighing. "Sorry. It's just you progressed far."

"I have?" Agradd asks.

"Yes," Raven says. "Now let's see," Raven see getting a book.

Agradd looks over her shoulder and tries to spy what she is looking st.

"This is a basic fire spellbook. We will start from it," Raven says showing him it and flips it open.

"Oh. So I am cooking?" Agradd asks looking over the spell.

"A basic fire spell doesn't require much control to cast," Raven says before muttering an incantation and magic array appears around them on the floor. "So nothing is damaged."

"Oh…good," Agradd says looking to them.

"Now read this real quick while I set up the teapot," Raven says giving him the book.

"Okay," Agradd says taking the book and starting to read.

After finishing setting it up, Raven looks to Agradd. " Are you understanding it?"

"I think so," Agradd says looking up to her before pointing at the bottom of the teapot. "Vi nal alan!" Agradd calls.

Raven hums as nothing seemed to happen and Agradd sighs and looked disappointed before the wood starts to smoke then small embers began burning on top of it. "Not bad..." she congratulated before looking to Agradd and stops at the sight of his hair color being fire red.

"What?" Agradd asks before fanning himself a bit.

"Take a look," Raven says getting her hand mirror to show him.

'I like it. It matches me,' Rage says.

'Not now,' Raven thinks as he looks at himself.

'Did it just get warmer?' Knowledge asks.

"I feel a lot warmer," Agradd comments.

Raven raises an eyebrow and looks at the fire to see it barely burning before looking back at him. "I think it's you."

"Yeah," Agradd says before Raven feels his hand and it was warmer.

"Agradd, I think your body is adapting to the magic?" Raven asks unsure of herself as that sounded familiar to Agradd for some reason.

"May…be…" Agradd says unsure as well as he tries to remember anything from this small feeling.

"We…will work on this some more then call it a day, ok?" Raven asks.

"I would like that," Agradd says before pointing to the cooking pot. "Are we going to have tea?"

"Yes," Raven informs making notes on to research and talk to some of the league members who were masters on this.

* * *

The next morning at the table while eating, Cyborg turned to Raven. "So…um…why is Agradd's hair now like Starfire's?" Cyborg asks as Starfire looked like she had stars in her eyes at that.

"He used magic," Raven says simply as she drank her tea.

"What? A hair changing spell?" Beast Boy asks.

"No. A basic fire spell. His hair color and body temperature changed after that," Raven says.

"So if he used a water spell…?" Robin suggested.

"I don't know. We are sticking to one thing for now," Raven says.

"Um…anyone gonna wake him?" Beast Boy asks as Agradd was sleeping on the table.

"I can pour the pitcher of water on him," Starfire says floating away to grab said pitcher.

"Or you can shake him awake Star," Raven says.

"Or that," Starfire says floating back and shakes Agradd.

'Aw. He looks so cute. Don't you think Rage?' Happy asks.

'Quiet Happy. Not the time,' Rage mutters.

'That isn't a no,' Passion says.

'Enough,' Raven seems to yell to all of them.

"Oh, boy…what happen? Anything I miss?" Agradd groans sitting up.

"You fell asleep at the table," Raven inform.

"Oh," Agradd groans getting off the table and rubs his head. "Anything I missed?"

"Nope," Cyborg informs.

"Good…lessons?" Agradd asks, looking to Raven.

"A break for today. Time to unwind a bit," Raven says.

"In other words," Beast Boy says before pausing. "BEACH PARTY!" both Beast Boy and Cyborg yell with beach supplies.

Agradd tilts his head. "What's a beach party?"

"An activity where we lay, relax, and eat on the beach," Raven says.

Agradd tilts his head more. "Beach?"

"Education! Stat!" Beast Boy calls and Cyborg zooms around before stopping in front of a chalkboard. "Alright here, how it works…"

"Isn't your island considered a beach?" Agradd interrupts. "By definition."

"Baited and switched," Raven says smirking.

"You don't have to leave. You can just walk to the edge of your island and have a beach party there," Agradd says scratching his head in confusion.

"That is where we are having it," Robin says.

"Why not train or meditate?" Agradd asks still confused.

"You have to rest sometimes," Raven informs.

"Isn't meditating resting?" Agradd asks looking at her.

"It can be when you don't focus on it. For now, relax and just have fun," Robin says.

Agradd tries to think about that. "…how?"

"I will show you," Raven informs.


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter Countdown

"It is so hot," Agradd says under an umbrella.

"That's why we cool down," Raven says reading from a book under her umbrella.

"I am starting to dislike the sun," Agradd says.

"You and I think a lot alike in that regard," Raven says smiling a bit.

"Come on you two," Beast Boy says before squirting them with a water gun.

"Can you blast him away?" Agradd requested as he tries to ignore him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted before Beast Boy was sent flying out to sea.

"Thank you," Agradd says sighing.

"We need a fan," Raven says.

"I just want to relax and stay in bed if this is what it means," Agradd says shaking his head.

"Come on you two. Some sun is good for you," Robin says.

"I have the inkling feeling to hiss right now," Agradd says, almost ignoring him.

"We are getting some sun, Robin. Leave it there," Raven says.

"You're under shade," Robin points out.

"Yeah. So?" Raven asks.

"Please leave and let us relax in our own way," Agradd requests.

"You heard him, Robin," Raven says.

Robin shakes his head and walks off as Agradd sighs in relief and lays his head back. "Finally."

"Feel alright now?" Raven asks as the wind was picking up.

"Yeah. Still, think sleeping is better," Agradd says shrugging.

"You can take a nap. I will wake you when the food is ready," Raven says.

"Okay…thanks," Agradd murmurs as he closes his eyes.

'He is just getting cuter relying on us,' Passion says.

'Passion,' most of them calls out annoyed.

'What do you think Rage? Should we get him an outfit to go with his new hair color?' Passion asks.

'He's going to change hair color. It won't matter,' Rage huffs.

'Not yet though,' Passion says as Raven practically felt her smirking.

Raven shakes her head as she looks toward Agradd as he snores softly. 'Still, need to teach him.'

'Why is he so tired anyway?' Brave asks.

'Maybe the magic use is getting to him,' Knowledge suggested.

'Want to take a quick look?' Rude asks.

'No. I rather leave him alone,' Raven says.

'Passion, what is your curiosity with him an…never mind. Stupid question,' Knowledge says.

Agradd moans as he turns over and faces her while he still slept.

'By the way, where is the book we were using to teach him?' Knowledge questions.

'He took it…maybe studying it,' Raven says, watching Agradd as he slept.

'All night?' Knowledge asks.

'He has nothing else to go on. It's expected,' Raven says shaking her head.

'Sounds like us,' Happy says.

'Almost,' Rage mutters.

'And we are loving it,' Passion says.

'Passion,' Raven growls.

Passion just chuckles.

'I swear, one day, we will beat that libido out of you,' Rage growls.

"Maybe," Raven mutters and makes Agradd moan and open his eyes to her. "Go back to sleep," she says smiling and he smiles back before closing his eyes again.

* * *

"Friend Raven, it has been a few months now. How is friend Agradd doing?" Starfire asks.

"Progressing well enough. He is learning like crazy," Raven says as she looks to Agradd with his head in the books.

"Has he learned how to control the memories?" Starfire asks looking over as well.

"We are still working on that," Raven notes as she watches him carefully.

"What about the possessing power?" Starfire asks.

"We haven't gotten far. I rather he would some idea of what to do when possessing anyone," Raven informs.

"But he has been practicing it with you, right?" Starfire asks.

"Mostly. But I can't risk him with others. Mostly because I don't know what will happen," Raven says wondering who he can possess without trouble.

"And he would rather not do it to Beast Boy again," Agradd says showing he was listening.

"I don't know who else we can train on," Raven mentions walking up to him.

"Oh, I would be delighted to help," Starfire says smiling with enthusiasm.

"Um…" Agradd tries to come up with an answer.

"We can handle the choice Star," Raven says looking to what he is reading.

"Oh, but I wish to help," Starfire says.

"We can handle it Star. Besides…we still need to work on his powers with memory," Raven tries to reassure.

Before anything else could be said, the alarm went off. "Titans, we have an emergency."

Agradd sighs and looks to Raven. "Time for you to go to work. I'll hold down the fort."

"Alright," Raven says.

Agradd tries to smile as he gives a wave them as they ran off. "Good luck. And don't cause too many bruises," he says almost jokingly.

"He seems happier," Starfire says as they leave.

"He has gotten used to us," Robin says smirking.

* * *

"Hum…" Agradd says putting down the book in his room in the living room. "Should I see if I can get another book from Raven?" Agradd thinks aloud before spotting movement on the camera feeds.

"What the heck?" Agradd mutters looking at the keyboard before thinking to Raven's memories and tries to work it out.

'What about the cameras?' a voice asks.

'Gizmo will delete all the footage while we loot,' a female voice says.

"Oh man. And the others are away…okay. Let's see if I can do well on what I have learned," Agradd mutters to himself as he shuts down the computer and walks off to place some traps.

* * *

"Mammoth, open the door," Jinx says.

The large man named Mammoth grins as he cracks his knuckles before grabbing the door and pushes them open to find the empty living room.

"Nothing is here," Mammoth says.

"Heh. We got lucky," Jinx says walking in and looking around as Mammoth went to raid the fridge.

"Ah man. They shut down the main computer," Gizmo says.

"So? Start it up. I'm sure it would be easy even for your little brain," Jinx says teasingly.

"Alright. Give me a minute. I have to go start up its generator," Gizmo says heading out.

"Now…how's the food?" Jinx asks looking to Mammoth who is eating his fill.

"Tofu, tofu, tofu," Mammoth says throwing out food in the fridge.

* * *

As the four rummaged around, Gizmo finally came back and start taking count. "Hey, where is Kyd?" Gizmo asks after seeing he was missing.

"He was here," Jinx mutters as they look around.

"One moment. I will find him," See-More says, changing his eye to see through walls and spots him a few floors down looking at a painting. "Got him. I'll go get him," he says walking off.

"What is he doing?" Jinx asks.

"Looking at a painting," See-More says shrugging.

"Heh. Artistic?" Jinx asks.

"He is coming up now," See-More says.

Kyd soon walks into the living and looks to all of them as he stays silent as ever.

"So found something you want to steal?" See-More asks and only silence was his answer.

"And silence is always his answer," Jinx mutters walking off to look at something more interesting.

Kyd said nothing as he walks up to Mammoth before tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm…what is it?" he growls with his mouth full of tofu free food.

Kyd points up to a cupboard over the fridge.

Mammoth hums as he opens the cupboard and grins. "Found the stash!"

"What we got?" See-More asks as this distracted everyone while Kyd snuck up behind See-More and touched his shoulder, causing him to react by accidentally backhanding Kyd. "Whoa. Sorry, buddy."

"What happened? Oh, come on. You knocked him out?" Jinx complains going over to check Kyd as See-More backed up.

"Sorry. He just snuck up on me," See-More tries to defend himself.

"What? You been hitting the gym or something?" Mammoth asks slapping him on the back, sending into the floor.

"Hah! The one hit KO!" Gizmo says starting to laugh as See-More didn't get up.

* * *

"Ow," Agradd groans holding his head in pain. "I am really considering just knocking them out. Now, where are you?" Agradd asks, pulling up the security cameras on the computer in Cyborg's room.

"Great. Not ten minutes in and we have managed to knock two of us out," Jinx says frustrated as she facepalmed.

"Just get some water," Gizmo says heading back to the computer and starts hacking in.

"Cyborg said in case of hackers, do this," Agradd says selecting a program.

"AHHH!" Gizmo called as he is shocked and the computer show Cyborg shaking his finger and saying, 'Nu-uh-uh. Didn't say the magic word'.

"Oh boy. Now we got another," Jinx complains.

"Correction. It's four," Agradd says over the intercom and pushes a button and Mammoth feels the floor under him shift.

"Uh oh," Mammoth says before being launched out of the tower and halfway back to the mainland.

"Now how about you stay there until some of the team comes back?" Agradd bluffs over the intercom.

"What the…who is this?!" Jinx demands, looking around before seeing a camera watching her.

"Smile for the camera," Agradd jokes over the intercom.

"Why don't you show yourself?!" Jinx demand.

"Now why would I do that when I can freak you out?" Agradd asks sweating a bit as he tried to call the Titans, but he only got a busy signal.

"Oh yeah. What can you do?" Jinx says grinning a bit.

"Well, for starters, manipulate you guys into knocking out two of your members. Though probably could have easily have done that with a fishing line and a tuna as it was too easy," Agradd says.

"Why you…" Jinx growls.

"Are they always this stupid or is today a special occasion?" Agradd asks.

Jinx stops for a few moments. "What?"

"Are they always this stupid?" Agradd repeats.

"Half the time," Jinx mutters.

"Flea's have more brains sometimes?" Agradd asks typing something.

Jinx rolls her eyes annoyed. "Why not come down here and fight?"

"How do you know I am on a higher level and not a lower one?" Agradd asks making Jinx remember See-More never spotted anyone.

"Are you even in the tower?" Jinx asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah…you really want to meet me?" Agradd asks setting a timer for the alarm to go off.

"So I can beat you easily," Jinx reaffirms crossing her arms.

"Not even if I know where all the weapons are?" Agradd asks.

"Tempting. Tempting," Jinx muttered, tapping her chin.

"Also, Raven has such a big collection of spell books as you would think, but I am surprised where she keeps it all," Agradd says.

"Interest is piqued," Jinx says smirking.

"So you won't do…whatever you can do to me?" Agradd asks.

"Unless you can give the thing you said there is. The books and weapons," Jinx said tapping her foot.

"Ok, I am coming up…got to turn back on the elevator and…please don't mess with that closet near you. That contains a prank in early development," Agradd asks returning to the mic when he started talking, having walked away in between pauses.

Jinx raises an eyebrow as she kept tapping her foot before her gaze turned to the closet and heads over there and opens the door to see an inflated cheap t-rex costume with green, black, and purple paint cans. "That is stupid."

A few minutes later, the elevator finally arrived and Jinx turns to see Agradd wearing what looked like riot cop armor and holding a medieval shield between them.

"The heck?" Jinx mutters tilting her head.

"This is me not trusting you," Agradd informs amusing her.

Jinx chuckles a bit and shakes her head. "Oh boy."

"So go on. Go do whatever you can do," Agradd says.

Jinx grins before snapping her fingers and his shield fell apart and then his armor into prices. "How's that?"

"I feel like I have made a grave error," Agradd says nervously.

"Yes. Yes, you have," Jinx says chuckling as she stalks toward him.

Agradd, seeing this, starts pressing the elevator call button repeatedly and rapidly.

"You know I could just kill that thing," Jinx says as she readied to snap her fingers and does it, sending out a spark and makes the buttons spark out.

Agradd looks quickly in between her and the button before chuckling nervously at her.

Jinx crosses her arms as she kept smirking. "So…where's the books and weapons?"

"Downstairs and you just blew the only way down there," Agradd informs nervously.

"I could blast through the ground," Jinx says now grinning.

"Let's not do anything reckless. I mean you could hit them," Agradd says.

"And? The weapons and books would be well worth the trouble," Jinx says chuckling.

"Not if you destroy them," Agradd says as Jinx got a good look at him.

"Who are you anyway? You're no titan or you would be fighting me right now," Jinx says.

"Well…I guess I am Raven's apprentice in magic," Agradd offers.

"Apprentice? Since when did the emo go for teaching?" Jinx insultingly asks.

"About two months ago," Agradd says, the insult not registering.

"Well, you could do worse. At least you don't have Hellblazer as your teacher," Jinx says.

"I'll be sure to look him up later…aren't you going to attack me?" Agradd asks raising an eyebrow as he presses himself against the wall, trying to stay away from her.

"Not if you are a good boy," Jinx says moving in closer.

"Well…I'm sorry about this. But you trespassing so this is allowed," Agradd says before swinging a hand up and grabs her wrist, making her scream out in shock before they both quiet down and stand there. Agradd soon lets Jinx go and lets her fall back.

"Well, now this body is definitely different," 'Jinx' says as Agradd slumps against the wall.

'Jinx' groans as she gets up and looks at herself before looking to Agradd's slumped form. "Huh. I did change a lot."

'What is going on!?' Jinx yells in her head.

"Oh, still awake? You must be a magic user like Raven," Agradd says.

'What happened?!' Jinx demands.

"You see, my special magical power, Raven says, is some form of possession, but I need to touch someone to use it," Agradd says before bending down and checking his heartbeat to see it wasn't there, freaking Jinx out a bit.

'So you died and took over my body!?' Jinx yells.

"No no. This happens every time," Agradd says lifting his body up and takes it over to the couch and sets it on it.

'Why did you do this?!" Jinx demands.

"Well…to take you down," Agradd says, taking a seat as the alarm starts to go off.

'What?! Let me go!' Jinx demands as she seems to be shaking herself free or rather trying.

"Nah. We are going to sit here till they come back," Agradd says smirking.

'Why you little…!' Jinx yells.

"So where were we in our conversation?" Agradd asks.

Jinx says nothing, but Agradd could tell she was giving him the silent treatment. "Oh right. Talking about your teammates and how stupid they can be," Agradd says.

Jinx still stays silent.

"So their attention span, how long is it? Thirty seconds tops?" Agradd asks.

Jinx is still silent on this.

"Oh, it's ten, isn't it?" Agradd says, this time getting a snark.

'Doh…shut up already,' Jinx yells, composing herself.

"If I do, it's going to get pretty boring for both of us…" Agradd says before turning on the TV and puts on the recording of the prank.

He almost seems to hear Jinx move and watch the prank and even some snark and giggles come through now.

"That is what you come up here being alone with tons of t-rex tape lying around," Agradd says.

Jinx snarks loudly again.

"Huh, you think I am funny?" Agradd asks but gets more silence as he notices that the door to his next prank is open and goes to close it. After that, Agradd goes back to the couch and keeps waiting until Raven materializes in front of him looking ready to fight. "About time you came back. I wasn't sure how much longer till she figured out how to kick me out."

Raven raises an eyebrow as the rest finally came up on the lifts. "Agradd?"

"Bound her hands, please. She is still conscious in here," Agradd says holding out Jinx's arms.

Raven materializes some rope and wraps them around the wrists. "Alright. Go back into your own body."

Jinx's body slumps and Agradd's soon gets up as the rest of the Titans secure the other members of the hive five in the tower.

"You find the one shot out to sea on your way back?" Agradd asks.

"That explains the one we faced out with the trouble. I got him," Cyborg says heading out to find Mammoth.

"Dude, you take down all of them?" Beast Boy asks before seeing both him and Raven already gone.

"Well…he certainly has merit to fight a bit," Robin says looking over the catch.


	6. Chapter 6: Change the Beat

"Here we go," Raven says looking through the new memories as she started to erase them.

"Thanks for this Raven," Agradd says looking to her.

"I'm only seeing three," Raven says.

"Yeah. Two I…you're looking at what I did already, aren't you?" Agradd asks.

"Maybe," Raven says dryly,

"Then that is probably better," Agradd says as he sat there.

"Yes…are you okay?" Raven asks as she kept banshing memories.

"Yeah, but what about Jinx? She now knows about me and my…you just saw the part with the armor, didn't you?" Agradd asks seeing her smile.

"You have many ideas. Just need to work on what to do," Raven says raising an eyebrow.

"I knew it wouldn't work from what you told me, but I figured it would lure her into lowering her guard for me to grab her," Agradd tries to defend.

"I think you need to work on another way. You could have been hurt badly," Raven says looking around the memories still.

"I had faith you would be back for me," Agradd says making her blush.

'He's so cute!' Passion yells happily.

'Happy, you are being quiet,' Rage says.

Happy smiles nervously as she pushes her fingers together with Timid in the corner.

'What is happening?' Rage asks alarmed.

"Raven?" Agradd asks looking to her as she seems to have stopped.

"Uh…what?" Raven asks.

"Are you done already?" Agradd asks.

"Oh…yes. You can go," Raven says floating away from him.

"So no lessons tonight?" Agradd asks a little disappointed.

"I rather you get some rest. You may have had enough lessons with the hive five," Raven explains.

"Yeah. How to be stupid," Agradd jokes.

Raven smacks him in the back of the head. "Enough of that. You aren't stupid. If that was true, you wouldn't have been able to take down the hive five."

"I meant watching them being stupid," Agradd inform.

"That too. Why not go and get some rest. You've earned it holding down the fort," Raven says lightly rubbing his head.

"Alright," Agradd says leaving.

'Rage, why did you get mad there?" Knowledge asks.

'I don't like him calling himself names,' Rage says.

'Aw. You care,' Passion says teasingly.

'And why are you acting like Happy and why is Happy acting li…oh,' Rage says getting something that Raven hadn't yet.

'What is going on?' Raven asks.

'You haven't figured it out yet?' Knowledge asks.

'Even I figured it out,' Rude says.

'What?' Raven asks getting annoyed.

'Happy,' Passion says motioning to come to her and whispers something into her ear, while Raven growls as she went into her mind to demand an answer.

'Raven…you're in love,' Happy finally says.

"Wait, what?" Raven asks faced to face with Happy and Passion.

'Yep,' Passion says happily while Happy says timidly.

'We have fallen in love with our student,' Knowledge says as Rage thought about that.

"Oh no," Raven says troubled now.

'What? You should have known. He opens his mind so freely and doesn't care who we are despite you erasing the memory of us being half demon from his mind in a fit of panic,' Passion says.

'Even Rage can't be mad at that moment,' Knowledge says.

"No. No. No. I'm not supposed to fall in love. Especially to someone I'm teaching," Raven blathers as she paces around.

'Well, it happened. I should know,' Passion says going into a room and coming out with pictures of Beast Boy before throwing them into the void part of Raven's mind to be forgotten.

Happy snarks a bit at that.

"What was that?" Raven asks.

'Oh, the developing secret crush on Beast Boy,' Passion says.

"We had what?" Rage asks.

'Beast Boy,' Passion says simply.

'Yeah. Let's stick with the none flea infested boy,' Knowledge says.

"I can't get involved with him," Raven argues.

'Well, not in that way. I mean, he is our teammate…let us keep our feelings of Agradd to ourselves for now. I would rather not give our brothers any reason to visit us,' Knowledge says.

Raven groans and holds her head. "Why me?"

* * *

"So night off?" Cyborg asks about a week later as Agradd sat on the couch, seemingly thinking.

"Yeah, Raven has been a bit distant to me lately," Agradd says.

"Well, we can train some CQC," Robin offers as Silke crawls all over them.

"Where is Beast Boy anyway?" Agradd asks pushing a button outside their line of sight and soon Beast Boy's voice came from the closet.

"Dude."

"Found him," Cyborg says smirking.

"Could you get him? He should join in," Robin says as Cyborg gets up and goes to the door.

"What the heck?" Cyborg asks surprised.

"Dude. Dude. Dude," Beast Boy's voice came from a green painted blow up t-rex costume rolling across the floor on skates.

"Uhhhhhh…" Cyborg stops as Agradd smirks a bit.

"When did Beast Boy lose weight?" Robin asks not really paying attention.

"Maybe last week," Agradd says chuckling.

"Why do…what is that?" Beast Boy asks walking in.

"Yo. Beast Boy. When did you make this prank?" Agradd asks raising an eyebrow to him.

"Me?" Beast Boy asks.

"Dude. Dude. Dude," the fake Beast Boy kept going as it traveled around the room.

"I don't know. You sure that isn't the real one?" Cyborg asks.

"Why not run a test?" Agradd says grinning.

"Hey, Beast Boy, what is your catchphrase?" Robin calls.

"Dude. Dude. Dude."

"There's your answer," Robin says shrugging.

"Why is there two Beast Boys?" Raven asks walking into this besides a fuming Beast Boy.

"Raven," Agradd calls getting up and walking towards her.

"Agradd," Raven greets before he gets hit and carried away by the fake Beast Boy.

"That seems like Beast Boy," Cyborg says pointing to the fake one as the real one fumes and has a thundercloud over him.

Starfire sees this and gasps. "Beast Boy is kidnapping Agradd!"

Agradd frowns and punches the fake suit away and lands against the table as it goes another way before tipping over onto its side. "Raven, I want to talk," he groans walking over to her again.

'…this is either really good or almost as bad as Slade,' all the emoticons say in near unison.

Agradd sighs as he steps up beside her before leading her away as the others watch them enter the hall and the door close behind them. "Have I done something wrong?"

'Oh…he thinks he upset us,' Timid said as the emotions got more out of control.

"Because if you are avoiding because of a wrong lesson or…actually I have no idea what I did wrong. Can you tell me?" Agradd almost pleads.

'DO SOMETHING RAVEN!' Timid yells, shocking all the others into silence and makes Raven react.

"No, no. That's not the problem. I have just had a lot on my mind," Raven says in a panic.

"Oh…if you needed time, you could have told me. I would have let you on your own and don't bother you until you are ready. Heck…I could meditate and everything until then," Agradd says rubbing the back of his neck as he looks away embarrassed.

'You know, there is a song that has great advice for you Raven,' Passion says.

'Passion, stay out of this,' Raven thinks frowning inwardly.

'Come on. Make your move,' Passion says.

'I don't want to push him away,' Raven huffs.

'I'm starting to get mad at ourselves,' Rage says.

'Raven, he is talking to us,' Knowledge says.

"Raven…are you still mad or do you need more time? Because I can go away," Agradd says pointing the other way.

"No. I was never mad," Raven says stopping him.

"Oh…do you need time?" Agradd asks carefully.

"No…let's continue your lessons. How are you doing on your fire magic?" Raven asks looking at his still red hair.

"Well…I am able to do this but not much," Agradd says holding up his hand and makes a flickering flame appear before it is snuffed out by the AC. "I still need to work on protecting it."

"That's fine. You don't even need an incantation for it. That shows a lot of practice," Raven says closing his hand.

"Oh. I thought I needed to try to protect the flame. Couldn't find anything in the book," Agradd says scratching his head confused before noticing she is still holding onto his hand. "Um…Raven?"

"That comes with time and practice," Raven informs smiling, feeling pride in her student.

"So…uh…what's my next lesson?" Agradd asks as he takes his hand back slowly to not startle her.

"We will continue your fire magic training," Raven says before leading him along.

"Oh…okay," Agradd says following her.

'He is happy,' Happy says sighing in relief.

'You almost blew it,' Timid says in the corner.

'I know,' Raven says.

* * *

"So what is the deal, Robin? What did you call us here for?" Cyborg asks.

"I just got a tip from Batgirl. Bane is heading our way," Robin says.

"Any idea on what he plans to do?" Cyborg asks as Agradd looks up from his book.

"Yes. Seems he and Slade have made a deal and will be establishing a new smuggling route for his drug called Venom through Jump city," Robin says.

"Dude, what is venom?" Beast Boy asks.

"It's a highly addictive super-steroid basically. Can take any normal person and make them into a hulking person with the strength to go with it. They will be as strong if not stronger than mammoth. The drug also has a terrible backlash that can destroy the body," Robin informs.

Agradd raises an eyebrow as he closes the book, now interested.

"So where do we start?" Cyborg asks.

"Batgirl will tell us when she arrives. She said she was bringing backup," Robin says, obviously not fully pleased with the situation.

"What's wrong with help?" Agradd spoke up.

"Robin basically like to handle our own city," Cyborg says.

"And? What if you are down and out? What then?" Agradd asks getting up and walking over.

"Agradd, come on. I will explain it while they keep the debriefing going," Raven says before leading him away.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" Agradd asks after a bit away.

"No, it's just Robin and his mentor, Batman, didn't part on best of terms and he is trying to get out from his shadow," Raven informs.

"Oh…he is never going to get over it…is he?" Agradd asks.

"He thinks he needs to prove it," Raven says.

"I see…so…you guys are heading off then?" Agradd asks, wondering what other books he can pick up.

"When she arrives, but we have been talking it over and we feel you are ready to go on patrol with us," Raven says.

Agradd stops in surprise as he stares at her. "Wait…really…?" he asks in shock, wondering if he can really leave and not get caught.

"After beating the Hive Five, you showed your cunning and Robin says you are getting decent at fighting and you can finally start throwing fireballs," Raven says before giving him a smile.

Agradd holds his hand up and makes a small fireball. "I don't think this will be enough."

"You are applying too much control again," Raven reminds.

"But it will snuff out," Agradd says as he releases a bit of control and the fire starts dying and flickering.

"You will figure out fire eventually," Raven says ruffling his hair.

Agradd closes his hand and makes the fire snuff out. "So…how is this going to work?"

"We will work as a team to find the bad guys, shut this down, and catch the bad guy if we can manage it," Raven says.

"Okay…I should get ready…shouldn't I?" he asks pointing toward his room.

"Come with me. It's time we got you a more mystical outfit," Raven says smiling.

"Mystical?" Agradd asks confused before looking over her outfit. "Is it like…?" he asks pointing to her.

"Something more like mine," Raven says.

"Have you been working on one?" Agradd asks. "Is this another reason you have been a bit distant that week a few weeks ago?" Agradd asks.

Raven looks away a bit embarrassed. "Kinda."

"I am sure it is good," Agradd says as she leads him to her room.

"Sula kini aran sular!" Raven chants after shutting the door behind them and out came a mannequin wearing a black outfit with a black sash and a black cloak, looking very similar to Raven's cloak.

"Went all black…didn't you?" Agradd asks as he walks up to it and looks it over.

"It's more of a neutral color," Raven says motioning for him to put it on.

Agradd hums as he starts to take off the clothing off of the mannequin and looks it over closely before starting to take off his own clothes and makes Raven look away blushing in shock. 'He does not care, does he?' Passion asks grinning before Raven notices a scar at where the base of his spine was.

'Well now, what caused that?' Brave asks.

'He has to have been in a fight,' Raven thinks to herself as she kept watching out of the corner of her eyes as he kept dressing.

'Or he ran away from one,' Brave says as he finishes.

"So…how does it fit me?" Agradd asks as he tries to look at himself in a mirror.

"Yes, I made sure of it," Raven says as it started to change colors and became red.

"Um…what happened?" Agradd asks confused as he picks up the cloak and looks closely at it.

"It is made of the same material as mine. It reacts to your magic," Raven informs.

"And why doesn't it have a hood exactly like yours?" Agradd asks.

"That is a representation of my soul animal," Raven informs.

"Oh," Agradd says as she moves over and fixes the sash. "So what am I?"

"We haven't reached that point yet. We will find out in due time," Raven says moving off of him. "You are ready. Now you just need a code name," Raven says.

"Well…I don't have any good ones," Agradd admits, trying to think of one.

"We will call you mage for now till we come up with a good one," Raven says before leading him back to the living room. "Guys," Raven says getting their attention and they see Agradd in his new outfit.

"Whoa…now that is an upgrade," Beast Boy comments.

"So Robin, how long till they arrive?" Raven asks.

"An hour at least. So we have to get ready at least," Robin informs.

"Are you guys sure about this? Agradd has not practiced with us in team coordination," Beast Boy says.

"He will be fine Beast Boy," Raven insists.

"I can try my best," Agradd offers.

"See," Raven says very upbeat.

"Friend Raven, you are very happy today," Starfire says.

"I would be very happy for my student heading out for his first mission," Raven says blandly.

"Well, be ready to go everyone. I will let you know when Batgirl gets here," Robin says.

"Oh, we still haven't come up with Agradd's code name so just call him mage," Raven informs.

"Mage, huh?" Beast Boy says grinning a little at the prospect of coming up with a nickname.

"Yes," Raven says.

* * *

"Everyone. Batgirl is here and she brought…whoa," Robin says over the intercom.

"That can't be good," Agradd murmurs as he closes his book.

"Let's go see, shall we?" Raven asks getting up.

Agradd nods as he puts the book down and follows her to the living room. "So…who else does Robin not work with very well?"

"It's mostly just Batman," Raven informs.

"I see…you have a crazy set of friends," Agradd observed.

"They are like family," Raven says.

"So you mention Batman is Robin's mentor, does that mean there are more?" Agradd asks.

"Yes, there are heroes all over the world. Some very powerful," Raven says.

"How many?" Agradd asks curiously.

"I don't know the exact number," Raven says leading him along and make it to the living room to see Robin talking to Batgirl and spy someone flying near them wearing a blue and red outfit.

"Who is that?" Agradd asks, looking the person over.

"That is Supergirl. Batgirl brought a tough one," Raven says.

"…Raven…which one of them is long living?" Agradd asks a little worried.

"Huh?" Raven asks confused.

"Which one of them lived the longest?" Agradd asks looking to her with a worried expression.

"Oh…you know…I am not sure," Raven says.

"I may have to find out or I could end up finding it the wrong way," Agradd mutters as he pulls on his new gloves a bit.

"It doesn't matter. Batgirl is like Robin no superpowers or magic, while Supergirl can fly, has super speed, super strength, and is mostly bulletproof on top of other things," Raven informs.

"Oh…I should stay away. I don't think I can even control that level if it comes to it," Agradd says looking the two over.

"Yeah, let's not have you try your powers on her as we are still learning the basic things of it," Raven says.

'And so you have not tempted away from us,' Passion says.

'Passion!' the others yell.

"I see some have already shown up," Supergirl says, calling Robin and Batgirl's attention to Raven and Agradd.

"I recognize Raven, but who is that?" Batgirl asks.

"Meet Agradd. Our new teammate," Robin introduces.

"What can he do?" Batgirl asks.

"Magic," Raven answers as Agradd is a bit unsure how to word it.

"So you got two now, huh Dick?" Batgirl asks.

Robin frowns a bit as Agradd became confused.

"Robin's real name is Dick Grayson," Raven informs.

"Oh…hmm…" Agradd just became more confused.

"Raven, why did you tell him that and why did you say that?" Robin asks switching between Raven and Batgirl.

"Because that's what I called you," Batgirl says smiling.

"Are they…?" Agradd asks.

"What?" Supergirl asks floating to the two.

"Together?" Agradd asks as Raven looks to him a bit.

'He understands love!' Passion squeals.

"Not to my knowledge. I think they are like siblings," Supergirl says.

"Oh…they seem to act like it," Agradd says to himself.

'I am happy he seems more comfortable to talk to others now,' Happy says.

'She better not make a move,' Rage mutters.

'Not you too Rage,' Raven thinks.

'Hum. I wonder if this is how a mother feels or close to it?' Knowledge says.

'…what was that?' the rest of the emoticlones ask.

'Are you insinuating I look at him like my child right now?' Raven asks.

'Some masters see their apprentices as such,' Knowledge says.

'Would guys be quiet for a second and let's go through this briefing,' Raven insists.

"So what about you two? Are you siblings?" Supergirl asks.

"Not really…" Agradd admits, looking down a little.

'Hug him, Raven! Comfort him,' Passion pleads.

"He is my apprentice," Raven informs.

"Oh…well then. At least he looks like he is learning," Supergirl says smiling.

"He is. This is also his first mission," Raven informs.

Agradd smiles a bit at that as he gives a light shrug before leaning over past her to look at Robin and Batgirl. "So…what's the plan?"

The two didn't seem to hear him as they were arguing about something.

"Uhhhhh…" Agradd groans out as he sweatdrops.

"Let's wait till the rest of the Titans to arrive then the leaguer can break it up," Raven says patting his shoulder.

"Leaguer?" Agradd asks.

"I am in the justice league…you don't know what that is, do you?" Supergirl asks seeing his expression.

"Is that some sort of food chain?" Agradd asks.

"He's kidding…right?" Supergirl asks looking to Raven.

"No. He has no memories of befor…a word in private," Raven says.

"Yeah. Sure," Supergirl agrees following her as Agradd watches them for a bit before looking back to the two bat people bickering.

"Agradd has no memories beyond being imprisoned in a secret facility not even a year ago," Raven informs.

"Really…then did you give a name to him or does he has some idea of what to really do?" Supergirl asks curiously.

"Agradd does remember his name, but nothing else…he could be an artificial human or suffered some sort of trauma that makes him suppress them," Raven informs.

"I'm leaning on the trauma…so the magic…?" Supergirl starts.

"I don't think he knew he had it till I told him about it," Raven says.

"What did he think he has?" Supergirl asks curiously.

"A genetic mutation. I am unsure, but he has a scar at the base of his spine. Evidence of either an injury or an experiment they did to him," Raven says, causing Supergirl to turn to his direction and use her x-ray vision.

"Looking…I see…no hold on…his body structure is different from a normal human's," Supergirl says.

"How so?" Raven asks a bit curious.

"His underlying genetic code is just different in a few ways, but that is it…also, his heart is…I am not sure how to describe it besides beating in a strange way," Supergirl tries to describe.

"Really…can you tell how? Just try," Raven says, wondering if she can work the lessons that way.

"It's like it beats when it wants to. Not in a regular beat," Supergirl says.

"Is that a bad way or just metahuman unusual?" Raven asks.

"I think metahuman as he doesn't seem bothered by it," Supergirl says.

Agradd looks to them for a few moments before looking to enjoy the bickering.

"Alright," Raven says returning to Agradd as the rest arrived.

"Ok, you two, briefing," Supergirl says.

Agradd looks to Raven as they all step up. "Is something the matter?" he asks, seeing her concerned expression.

"Nothing's the matter really," Raven says as the emoticlones were discussing this as Batgirl informs them of what they know and the two possible smuggling lanes.

"Team one is Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. Team B will be Supergirl, Raven, Agradd, and myself," Batgirl informs.

"You said one and B team names…is that a joke?" Agradd asks, raising an eyebrow confused.

"No. It was a jab at me," Robin growls.

"Oh…you have strange ways," Agradd says scratching his head.

"Is this acceptable to everyone?" Batgirl asks.

"Why does Agradd get to be on B team?" Cyborg asks.

"Because he is Raven's apprentice," Batgirl informs.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Agradd asks, looking to Raven.

"He is just jealous that you are on the team with more girls," Raven whispers to him.

Agradd raises an eyebrow at her. "You have such strange ways."

"Alright. Let's go," Batgirl says.


	7. Chapter 7: Glass Shattered

"You see anything Supergirl?" Batgirl asks.

"Nothing yet," Supergirl speaks into a radio as Agradd fiddled with his and tries to work it.

"We haven't noticed anything either," Raven informs over hers as she shows Agradd how to use it.

"Has anyone tried the alleyways?" Agradd squeaks into the radio and makes him wince. "Did I do this wrong? This is confusing."

"Hold on. I see someone in what looks like a mask." Supergirl says spotting him with her x-ray vision. "No. There are more," Supergirl says spotting more before seeing they were machines.

"Where?" Batgirl asks.

"Heading for a ship at dock four's warehouse. They are robots," Supergirl says.

"Describe them," Raven says.

"Black, silver, with an orange circle on their masks," Supergirl says.

"Those are Slade's robots," Raven informs flying.

"What are we doing?" Agradd says, trying to catch up with Raven.

"They must be here for the Venom," Raven informs, not noticing Agradd was not able to keep up.

"Then let's hit them before they get it done and get away," Batgirl informs.

"Hold on. Wait till they get to the venom so we can bust Bane's thugs," Supergirl says.

"And if they quickly get away?" Batgirl complains.

"They won't," Supergirl says as they all make their way to the container, Supergirl a bit more slowly and when they arrive, they were treated to seeing the robots being shot at by people in hockey masks.

"Uh…?" Raven tries to figure out.

"You punks aren't getting Bane's stuff!" one of them calls.

"Huh…guess the trade deal is over," Batgirl wonders to herself a bit confused.

"I think they are either double-crossing or there was never a deal," Raven says.

"Either way, let's take them down," Supergirl says charging in and starts punching people and robots as the bullets did nothing to her.

"What did I…miss?" Agradd calls out tiredly as he runs up, panting after an exhausting run.

"Where were you?" Raven asks as they finished up.

"I…can't…fly," Agradd pants out.

"Um…someone want to help him?" Batgirl requests pointing to him as he leans against a building and tries to catch his breath.

"He needs to just catch his breath," Raven says as Batgirl confirms it was venom.

"How are you holding up?" Supergirl asks walking up to him.

"Fine…just point me where to go," Agradd pants tiredly.

'Raven, she is too close!' Rage yells.

"So…where do I go next?" Agradd pants and coughs a little before looking to Supergirl.

"Robin, this is Batgirl. We got venom here," Batgirl says as Raven turns to Agradd.

Agradd pants and coughs as Raven walks up to him. "Hi…sorry for not catching up."

"Don't be. I messed up not grabbing you and carrying you here," Raven says.

'I can't wait to teach him the levitation spell,' Knowledge says.

"It's fine. You needed to catch up anyway…so…this can't be the only spot," Agradd says looking to the dock warehouse and wonders where else could they be.

"What are you thinking?" Raven asks.

"Who is the one who leads this one?" Agradd asks telling Raven what he had in mind.

"Agradd, you aren't thinking of doing that, are you?" Raven asks.

"The best way to get what you need," Agradd says.

"This guy was the one barking orders," Batgirl says curiously with what he was going to do.

Agradd clears his throat as he pulls off one of his gloves. "Let's get this over with," he mutters walking over to the semi-unconscious man and reaches out before touching his head and they both gain a shock from that before Agradd pulls back and falls onto his back.

"I don't hear his heartbeat," Supergirl says alarmed.

"It's fine. He's just in a frozen state right now," Raven reassures.

"I think I got something here," the 'thug' says.

"And that is?" Raven asks as she looks over his body while the other two looked a bit shocked.

"It seems Batgirl was wrong. There was no agreement. Bane is muscling in," Agradd says.

"So where is this the main problems taking place?" Raven asks, looking a bit worried to his body.

"They have another shipment coming to dock three in three days," Agradd says sifting through memories.

"Dock three," Batgirl writes down.

"This one killed a dock worker with a shotgun to the face," Agradd adds.

"Alright Agradd, come on back. That's enough information we need," Raven says looking towards the thug he is controlling.

"Planning to launch a missile at…TITAN'S TOWER!" Agradd yells in shock.

"Agradd!" Raven calls.

Agradd didn't respond until his body suddenly jolted up and inhales deeply.

"You got the information. Let's put it to use," Raven says calmly as she helps him up.

"Wait. What about that missile?" Batgirl asks.

"We'll deal with it. The mission has to change. The venom can come later as we have to stop that thing," Raven says as she watches Agradd carefully.

"I saw a boat with it on it," Agradd says as Supergirl helps him up.

"Know the location?" Raven asks.

"No, but maybe you can get it from the memories I took," Agradd says.

"Okay. But rest up for a bit while I do this," Raven says as she touches his head.

"What is she doing?" Supergirl asks.

"I am guessing something magic related," Batgirl says.

"So what do you think o…" Supergirl says hearing a gun being loaded before zooming away and appears in front a rooftop where a sniper was aiming.

Supergirl slowly taps the shoulder and makes the sniper jump in surprise before slowly turning his head and shivers as he sees Supergirl smirking and crossing her arms at him.

The man growls before taking a shot only for Supergirl to grab the bullet before it got far where she is now frowning.

Raven frowns as she tries to look through the orbs as Agradd looks through them behind her. "It's tough at times to sort through this stuff," Agradd mutters pushing another away.

"I know. We will be erasing them later," Raven says.

"Thanks…but let's get through this," Agradd says trying for another.

"Got it…it's a dark blue boat," Raven says.

Agradd looks over her shoulder and sees it as well. "Ah…should we get rid of these memories now?"

"Not enough time. Let's go," Raven says as they exit his mind.

Agradd sighs as Raven steps back a bit. "Okay. Now let's…what's going on?" he asks, seeing Supergirl with a tied up-armored man and a bent rifle.

"This guy was trying to shoot you and Raven with a sniper rifle," Supergirl says.

"Oh…should I copy his memories and knock him out?" Agradd asks pointing to him.

"I think you should," Supergirl says before the man started foaming at the mouth.

"What's going on?" Agradd asks in a panic.

"Cyanide pill," Batgirl says after examining the dead man.

"So…no memories?" Agradd asks a bit troubled that he can't get the memories from him.

"Whoever he was, it was obvious he didn't want to leak any information," Batgirl says as Supergirl got on the comm and seemed to be talking to someone.

"Could I still try?" Agradd asks.

"No," Raven says.

"Sorry," Agradd apologizes as he looks away a bit.

"You are still a beginner and messing with the dead brings too much attention for your power level," Raven explains.

"Oh," Agradd realizes as he promises himself to learn more for memories.

'We will have to start teaching him about demons and their attraction to mages soon,' Knowledge says.

'Like us being attracted to him,' Passion adds.

'Passion!' the others complain.

'You all know it is true,' Passion says.

"Robin, Bane is planning to blow up titan's tower with a missile!" Batgirl yells into the comms as Robin had been ignoring her for a while now.

"What?!" Robin yells.

"Get over here. Your friend Raven has more details I hope and someone tried to kill one of your team with a sniper rifle," Batgirl informs.

"I'll be there," Robin says before cutting the line.

"Who was he aiming at?" Agradd asks.

"You or Raven," Supergirl says tossing the gun to the side.

"The question is which," Batgirl says as Raven gave her the boat description.

Soon, the rest of the team arrived and are told what happened and the boat description. Robin, while hesitant, agreed to let Raven and Agradd come.

"So…what is the plan?" Agradd asks.

"We stop the missile," Robin says as Supergirl was still talking over the comms.

"That's more of an idea than a plan. For the important part, how are we going to get there…we're flying, aren't we?" Agradd asks Raven.

"This time, I will carry you," Raven says.

"Oh good. I was worried I have to learn to walk on water," Agradd says to himself.

"I will be with Beast Boy in the water," Cyborg says.

"I will take Robin," Starfire says, giving a small badly made stink eye to Batgirl.

"Guess it's a girl's travel," Supergirl says lightly hitting Batgirl's shoulder.

"You are done talking to the tower?" Batgirl asks.

"Yeah, John says that if we need reinforcements, he will send a team," Supergirl says.

"I'm lost a bit," Agradd mutters mostly himself.

"The Justice League is a massive organization of heroes. Like us, but older and more widespread," Raven informs.

"Oh. That seems helpful," Agradd says to himself.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go," Robin says before Starfire picks him up.

"So magic?" Agradd asks Raven as everyone takes off toward the sea.

"Come on," Raven says picking him up before flying after all of them.

'You know, this is nice,' Happy says.

'I can live with this,' Rage says to herself.

'I think we should hold him a bit closer like we are hugging him,' Passion says.

'This is fine,' Raven says frowning a bit.

'For once, Passion suggests something that isn't perverted,' Brave says as they searched.

"Raven, are you mad again?" Agradd asks, looking up to her as he notices how strong her grip is and her expression.

"No, I just don't want to drop you," Raven says looking down at him.

"Oh. You'll tell me if you are, right?" Agradd asks.

"I hope I won't have to," Raven says as they searched and soon found the boat.

"There it is…now how to deal with it?" Agradd asks as they catch up with the others.

"We are going in silent," Raven says before using her magic to become intangible.

"Just tell me what to do," Agradd whispers.

Raven phases them through the ship's hull and re-materializes them in a dark room. "We will try and get to the missile while the rest distract," Raven whispers.

"The problem is where to look," Agradd mutters as he looks around.

"I know where, but Agradd, I want you to start a few fires," Raven says.

"Ok. Now I am interested," Agradd says.

"Just be sure to get away and catch up with me," Raven says smiling as she phases through a wall.

"I will," Agradd says.

Raven tries to breathe as she hopes he can do it. 'He'll be fine,' Happy says.

* * *

"Where are Raven and Agradd?" Robin asks.

"They are inside. I am watching them now," Supergirl says.

"Then let's keep them busy at least," Robin says taking out a few explosive disks.

"Raven is heading for the missile and Agradd is…heading the other way. What is he up to?" Supergirl asks.

"Probably running interference for Raven," Batgirl says before Beast Boy and Cyborg start to attack the ship.

"Let's give them help," Robin says throwing the discs and makes everyone on the boat notice them.

"I got this. You think you can watch out for the two magic users seeing as how someone tried to assassinate one?" Batgirl asks.

"I'll do that," Supergirl says before dropping her off and ripping through the ship.

Agradd kept running through the halls, looking for somewhere to light fires that would draw them away when he ran right into a group of them with machine guns. Agradd started to back up when they all pointed their guns at him and opened up, but before they could hit him, something landed in between them.

"Hey, buddy. You can keep going. I'll handle this," Supergirl says smiling back at him before running forward and punches one into a wall before going for the others.

"Whoa," Agradd says before starting to move away continuing to search when he found what looked like an ammo stockpile. "This will do," Agradd says creating and started throwing fireballs at the wooden crates before running. "Running now!" Agradd calls passing Supergirl.

Supergirl blinks in his direction before looking at where he came from. "Oh," she says to herself before flying off after Agradd and picks him up to fly away faster. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought to take out their ammo and make a big distraction," Agradd says.

"Well, it worked," Supergirl says as a loud explosion took out half the boat.

"I didn't think it would flood the ship," Agradd says seeing the water rushing in.

"Well it did…let's hope the missile follows," Supergirl says watching the boat start to sink.

* * *

Raven wordlessly was dismantling the missile after having dealt with the guards when she felt the ship lurch to the side. "What happened?" she asks over the comm.

"Agradd blew up the ammunition dump," Batgirl says.

"He did what?" Raven asks.

"The entire ship is sinking and we are getting everyone out. How is the missile coming?" Supergirl asks.

"I am taking it apart," Raven says feeling water splash her feet as she looks down.

"Is the propulsion system still working?" Cyborg asks.

"Still up," Raven says looking to the mess of wires.

"Okay. Here's what you do…"

"Now it's down," Raven says as she holds a mess of wires in her hand.

"Alright. Get out of there," Robin says.

"Aw man. She ruined my exposition moment," Cyborg complains.

"I'm coming up," Raven says before becoming incorporeal and phasing through the darkness and comes out of the ship to see the rest forcing all of the thugs onto Beast Boy as a humpback whale.

"Come on Raven. Time to get these guys into jail," Robin says as she looks around till she spots Agradd watching the boat and lands beside him.

"Are you okay? Heard you blew it up," Raven says looking him over.

"I'm fine, but I might not have been if not for her blocking those bullets," Agradd says looking at Supergirl.

Raven smiles a bit. "Yeah…that's good. At least your okay. Who else am I going to teach the wonders of magic?" she jokes.

"Yeah, but what about Bane? He wasn't here," Agradd says.

"Most likely never was. He is probably back in his regular place wondering why nothing is going as smoothly," Raven suggested shrugging.

"The league will handle him. You all handled yourself quite well," Supergirl says.

"That's a good thing, right?" Agradd asks.

"Very," Raven says simply.

"But, you could use more training. How long has he been at this again?" Supergirl asks.

"A few months, but this was his first mission," Raven says.

"I see," Supergirl says.

"What now? Do we just drop them off or something?" Agradd asks.

"We already contacted the authorities and the league is sending some people to retrieve the missile," Batgirl informs as the ship tips more, making her and Agradd try to recenter himself as Raven and Supergirl hovered over the deck of the doomed ship.

"Now what?" Agradd asks.

"We take these guys to the shore where the police are waiting then back to the tower," Robin informs getting off the ship.

* * *

Agradd raises an eyebrow as he looks at himself in the mirror, trying to see any damage to himself. "Hey…you did a good job out there," Raven says walking up.

"Yeah…I just used what I know. I have you to thank for that," Agradd says smiling to her.

Raven smiles back as she looks him over before catching his shoulder and makes him stop while lightly touching a dark area. She moves his clothing down and to the side to see a scared area on his shoulder, bleeding a bit. "When did you get shot?" Raven asks healing him.

"When I escaped the place I was being held," Agradd says.

"Must have started acting up with what happened. I guess a bit of excitement will do that," Raven observes as she lightly runs a finger along the side of the bleeding scar.

"Can you fix it permanently so it won't bleed anymore?" Agradd asks.

"I can try," Raven says starting to use her magic to heal.

Agradd sighs as he watches her start fix up the bullet hole. "At least I am away…but I don't think they would stop until they get me again."

Raven stopped dead hearing that as she thought about what Supergirl had told them about the guy who committed suicide. 'Was it Agradd he was targeting?' Raven thought afraid.

"Raven…are you okay…you have a different expression," Agradd says concerned now.

"I am fine," Raven says going back to her work while her emoticlones discuss this amongst themselves.

'Maybe that guy wasn't part of the group at all. He probably just walked in on the fight and saw him,' Knowledge suggested.

'With a sniper rifle?' Rage asks mad now.

'And took the chance to end him. Thank goodness Supergirl got to him first,' Happiness says smiling that he is still living now.

'That is one point in her favor, but I still dislike her,' Passion says.

"Raven…are you okay? You've been healing my wound past it's healed point," Agradd spoke up and knocked them all out of their thoughts.

"You asked me to try and make it never reopen again," Raven quickly says trying to cover herself.

"Oh…can you teach me how to heal?" Agradd asks a bit curious.

Raven is a bit disturbed by this one. "These types of spells require extensive medical knowledge. If you study this, it would take a long time to study even the basic ones," she warns as she looks over the wounded spot and lightly runs a finger over it to make sure.

"I don't mind," Agradd says.

'I love this guy,' Knowledge says smiling.

'Oh…wait…we might get to touchy areas,' Timid says pulling up her hood in some embarrassment.

"So when can we star..." Agradd started to ask before collapsing onto her asleep.

Raven blinks confused for a bit as she holds him up before sighing and looking at him as he snores quietly. "Guess it took a lot out of him."

'Has it already been seventy-two hours?' Knowledge asks.

"I think so…" Raven says unsure as she kept holding him up. "Better get him to his room," she says starting to carry him out of her room.

'I still wonder, does he stay up that long because he pushes himself or is it nature?' Knowledge says.

"Maybe a bit of both," Raven says out loud as she watches Agradd still snore himself away.

'Our student and our love,' Passion says.

"Passion," Raven mutters angrily as she carries Agradd into his room and stops as she sees how bare the room is, withholding the bland bed and dresser.

'Nothing?' Happiness asks as Raven carries Agradd to his bed and puts him on it.

'He spends most of his time with us,' Bravery says.

'You would think he would have something at least…'

'…who wants to see what he is dreaming of?' Passion asks.

'Passion!' almost every single emoticon yells.

'…you know it's not a half bad idea and not for that reason,' Knowledge says. 'While sleeping, we may be able to find more of his memories that seem to be missing.'

"And if we unlock them accidentally for him, literally making trouble for him?" Raven asks.

'Fine. Let's check his memories once more just to make sure we didn't miss erasing any,' Knowledge says.

"I know you are just using that as an excuse," Raven says sighing as she watches Agradd sleep.

'And if you missed any?' Bravery says.

Raven groans before reaching out and touching his forehead. "What are you doing?" Agradd suddenly asks behind her and notices that she is now in his mindscape.

"Double checking to see if I missed any of those memories," Raven says before Agradd felt himself being picked up from behind.

"Hey there handsome," Bravery says smirking as she hugs him from behind.

"What? Bravery? What are you doing h..." Raven stopped as she noticed Bravery wasn't the only emoticlone there.

"Why does she get first dibs?" Rage demands as the others watch.

"What are all of you doing here?!" Raven demands.

"What? We hitched a ride," Knowledge says bluntly.

"How!?" Raven yells.

"We hitched a ride. What part of that don't you get?" Happy says.

"How did you do that is what I want to know!" Raven yells as they all looked around.

"Seems a bit more organized than I expected," Rage comments looking around his mindscape.

Agradd became confused as he looks to her and then looks around. "I…tried…"

"Happy, Knowledge, don't touch anything. This is not our mindscape!" Raven yells trying to get them under control.

"Why not? This is good to see from his side," Happy says looking closely at a memory orb.

The next thing they knew, Raven and all of the emoticlones were watching a memory of Agradd walking around the tower bored during one of the times they were out dealing with a call when he stopped outside Beastboy's room with the door cracked open.

"Oh. What's going on here?" Passion asks floating over as Agradd sinks away from them.

The memory continued as Agradd opens the door all the way and looks in and finds the mess that was Beast Boy's room and then sees something that made a few tick marks appear on Rage's head.

Agradd tilts his head as he walks over and picks up the magazine before suddenly it became him eating on the couch and watching out the window. All the Ravens watch for a few more seconds before looking around and spot Agradd a bit away as he holds a few more orbs in his hands while looking down at them.

"Was that?" Happy asks.

"A playboy magazine," Knowledge confirms.

"I am going to kill Beast Boy," Rage growls out.

"Not before I get to him first," Raven mutters as they all float over to Agradd and look at what he is holding.

"The only thing to tell them apart is what meals I got," Agradd says letting them float off towards them to let them see it was of him in a cell.

"You don't h…" Raven and the rest froze as someone entered and, even if Agradd hadn't recognized it, they did as the same outfit the sniper had on.

"This is mostly what I can remember at the beginning of anything," Agradd says hugging himself now.

Seeing this, Raven walked over and held him. "Let it go, ok?" she asks as Knowledge quickly took the memory.

"It's the only thing I remember. First thing I remember. How can I let that go?" Agradd asks leaning into her.

"Because I am here now," Raven says holding him as he seemed more at peace when Rage noticed that she was standing on sounded different than the rest of the floor.

"Girls," Rage mutters as she looks around and sees that they are in an empty room.

"You want to talk about how to hurt Beast Boy?" Bravery asks.

"I'm considering pushing him through the glass," Rage suggested.

"Too easy," Rudeness says stepping beside her and the three heard another creak.

"What was that?" Bravery asks before moving her foot before stomping and it seemed the entire mindscape shuttered and Agradd stopped responding to Raven altogether.

"Agradd?" Raven asks shaking him slightly.

Agradd didn't respond at all or even any of the memories Happy was messing with.

"Um…girls…we should do something," Happy says as she kept trying to restart the memory.

"Who touched something?" Raven growls suddenly.

"Something else is going on," Knowledge points out as Raven kept trying to shake Agradd awake.

"We found something!" Bravery calls.

Raven looks over and sees Bravery checking the 'ground'. "And that is?"

"Don't know, but it sounds different," Bravery says.

"Well then rip it open. Let's find out what this is," Raven orders as she cradled Agradd still.

"It won't budge," Bravery grunted trying to open it in vain.

Raven frowns as Agradd groans in her arms and rolls his head around. "Wait," she says looking down at him.

"Doso daken sachenda," Agradd mutters starting to thrash a bit before something dark started floating out of what Bravery had stomped.

"What is that?" Knowledge asks as she reaches out to touch the smoke.

The moment the smoke was touched, everything shifted to a burning city like location full with frantic yelling and screams. All of them looked around as all the destruction unfurled before suddenly it stopped and they were back in the room as the smoke was sucked back in.

"What was that?" Rage finally spoke up after a while of them staring at the door on the floor as it seemed to fade away.

"A memory," Knowledge says.

"It almost seems familiar," Timid says quietly.

"It wasn't Trigon," Raven says voicing what all of her emoticlones were thinking as Agradd calmed down.

"Raven…" Agradd whispered quietly as he nuzzles her side.

"Should we tell him?" Happy asks.

"No," Raven says holding him closely now. "Not till we know more."

"He looks so cute…and peaceful," Happy says smiling as she kneels by them.

"He is our love," Passion says.

Raven and the others just stay quiet now as they kept watching Agradd sleep against Raven and even slowly wrap an arm around her.

"Really? No rebuttals?" Passion asks surprised now.

"Not this time," Raven says letting Agradd pull her close.

"Girls, we missed out on the plan," Passion says.

"Maybe next time," Rage huffs as she watches Agradd.

"Happy you came now?" Happy asks.

"Only it's because it's for him," Raven says brushing a hair aside on Agradd.

"What kind of love is this? Material or the kind that ends in us having a husband?" Knowledge whispers to Passion.

Passion just smirks at her.

"I see how it is. Let's head back to our min…Happy, what are you doing?" Knowledge asks as she sees Happy in a beach setting lounging.

"Enjoying myself," Happy says looking to Agradd as he sleeps in his own chair.

"You know that is a memory right...of him asleep?" Knowledge asks confused.

"I can still watch him sleep. He's cute like that," Happy says giggling.

"No. How does he have this memory if he wasn't awake to have it?" Knowledge asks confused.

"Maybe because it's an important one?" Timid asks as they see the real Raven appear beside his sleeping form back when they took a beach vacation.

"Is he aware of his surroundings while asleep?" Knowledge asks.

"It could be unknown at the moment," Raven says looking to the real Agradd. "Or he might."

"Raven," Agradd says as he started to open his eyes.

"Agradd…you okay?" Raven asks carefully as she still held him.

"What happened?" Agradd asks as he started to realize what positions they were in.

"You just fell asleep for no reason. Got worried," Raven tries to explain.

"I see," Agradd says before she lets him up.

"I will see you when you wake, ok?" Raven asks.

Agradd nods as he looks around at the others as they start to leave.

"Rest, alright?" Rage asks as the last one there.

Agradd looks to her and nods as Raven stares at her as she disappeared.

"See you then alright?" Agradd asks.

Raven nods. "You're not alone," she says leaving his mindscape and looks down to see Agradd sleeping.

'Next time we are in his head, let's check for any other memories of when he is sleeping ' Knowledge says.

"Next time…" Raven says quietly before walking away.


	8. Chapter 8: Substitute Teacher

A few weeks had passed and Raven was continuing to look for any mention of the words Agradd had used in between teaching him and fighting crime. In the end, she came up with nothing and just sighs. "I have no choice."

"You say something?" Agradd asks, looking up from his book at her.

"Agradd…pack your things. We are going to see a master," Raven says.

"Raven…is something wrong?" Agradd asks concerned as he sees her expression.

"I am no master. So we are going to see one to ask advice from and talk to them about a few things," Raven says.

"Okay…what do I take?" Agradd asks closing the book.

"Anything that you think will be of help," Raven says before going off to inform the rest of the Titans.

Agradd watches her leave before getting up and goes to his room to find and pack anything they will need. When she returned, she got some of her items before using her magic to teleport them out and to the middle of a wilderness. Raven takes a breath before starting to use her items to draw some sort of seal. "Stay close to me Agradd," Raven instructs.

Agradd literally steps closer to her now as he watches what she is doing.

"Vi igira pilif korilath moiparran, Ne kiranann norn, Ya khetsaram moipar, Ya khetsaram moipar!" Raven chants as the wind started to blow and her eyes glowed white for the magic. Agradd looks around as he could feel how unnatural this wind is before something starts to phase into existence.

"What is…?" Agradd starts as a large wooden mansion appeared before them as the wind kept blowing, almost as if it was always there.

"It's the House of Mystery. It's a very powerful source of magic and the current residence of the master we seek," Raven informs.

"Who is the master?" Agradd asks curiously.

"John Constantine. He is a practitioner of the dark arts and is known as the lifeline of last resort," Raven says as the door opens up to a short cut haired man in a brown trench coat who looks around before looking down and notices the two.

"Lessons for Dark Art classes are canceled indefinitely. Go away," John mutters and shuts the door before Raven puts her foot in the way. "Kid, if you are here for lessons or artifacts, I have nothing for you."

"I am looking for advice and help with finding something," Raven informs.

"Oh. One of the demon children. Didn't know this particular kid needed help," John commented as he kept the door pressed closed.

"Half-demon and it's on the advice of how to teach my apprentice," Raven says.

"Here's the book. Teaching For Dummies. Pick it up at any bookstore," John groans as he is really starting to get annoyed by this girl.

"Doso daken sachenda," Raven says calmly and John went quiet for a few moments.

John slowly raises an eyebrow and looks at her. "Where?"

"Who, more like," Raven says and John finally looks to Agradd who sinks back a little and gets closer to Raven at his stare. "Will you help or do I have to go elsewhere?" Raven asks.

John kept staring at Agradd before sighing and opening the door. "Might as well come in."

Raven nods before motioning Agradd to follow, even though he was unsure. Walking in, he can see that the room was bigger on the inside as many shelves of books and some pieces of old items stood on them. Agradd could swear one of them blinked at him.

"Don't bother touching. It's more dangerous if you even get close," John informs as he walks toward a bookshelf and looks through.

"So do you mind if I ask you now?" Raven asks before a purple humanoid appeared.

Agradd blinks as the humanoid walk up to them and stares at them. "Uh...hello," Agradd greets.

"Hello. I am Black Orchid," she says as Agradd wonders what she is.

"So what do you want to know kid?" John asks.

"I will tell you when he isn't able to hear it," Raven informs as Agradd was too busy talking to Orchid to hear that.

John hums as he looks to Agradd. "Orchid, you mind showing him around?"

"Of course," Orchid says before leading Agradd away who follows her as he kept looking around.

"What do those words mean?" Raven asks John as he watches her.

"Closest thing is a panicked talking," John says.

"That's it? A panic attack?" Raven asks unconvinced.

"Yes, but what is more important is the language it was used in," John says.

"And that is?" Raven asks.

"Ancient Avalonian. That is something you don't hear everyday love. Heck, I doubt many of your still kin speak it," John says.

"I wouldn't know about that. I and my family are not really close," Raven informs.

"Then you better pick up your family album because you might have one of your people or a lost one considering things," John says now looking through a book.

"Agradd isn't a demon. I made sure," Raven says quickly.

"Then check to see if he is one of your people. If he is talking an ancient language such as that, then I would hazard a guess that he came from your home," John suggested.

"I saw some of his memories. He doesn't remember. What's worse, I think someone from a government wants to dissect him," Raven informs.

"I'm surprised he isn't on a table right now considering you and your team's track record," John points out.

"A few weeks ago, someone also tried to kill him with a sniper. I know they were apart of those who were holding him as the uniform matched those from his memories," Raven informs.

"Well, he isn't dead. That's a good sign. Though I can hazard a guess as to who, the problem is how are you going to deal with them once they figure out where he is living at," John adds as he kept going through the book.

"I think they already know. Another reason I came to you so they would lose track of us for a bit," Raven says.

"You're damn lucky this place has dampeners otherwise I would kick you two out and leave with the House," John huffs.

"So any ideas where he would have learned this from?" Raven says ignoring his last comment.

"Did you try your books?" John asks, turning back to his book.

"All of them. None of them gave me any hints. You knowing what language that was is my first real clue," Raven informs.

"Here is the thing love. That ancient language was spoken by many of the world's mages in the distant past. Think of it like how the English language is back in the day," John inform.

"How widespread?" Raven asks.

"From the Japanese priests to the shamans of the native Americans," John informs.

"So he could be from any one of them," Raven sighs.

"Hard to narrow down the entire world, but it hasn't been used for the past few millenniums," John informs.

"Can you at least give me some advice about his training?" Raven asks.

"Tell me, what have you been teaching him?" John says sighing.

"Fire magic to start to teach him control," Raven informs.

"At least you're not that much of an idiot. But you might want to move to water spells," John advises as he flips through another book now.

"I don't know many of those though and my library on it is limited so I may have to go to Atlantis for that," Raven says to herself mostly.

"You might want to get started. If these people are after him, then you and your friends are in danger," John reminds.

"I know, but one last thing," Raven says.

"What is it?" John expersated.

"The memory I saw this from, I saw it briefly, but it was like a demon invasion like scenario to a city," Raven says.

"You might want to be extra careful in that sense," John says raising an eyebrow.

"Also, he seems to have a power that allows him to possess people, but I am not sure if it is magical in nature or not," Raven informs.

"Then test it. Use some possessing magic and question him if it is the same feeling of power," John says closing his book.

"He also takes some of the memories of those he possesses," Raven informs, getting Constantine's attention.

"Does he now?" Constantine asks.

"We have tested it," Raven informs.

"Well, aren't you productive," Constantine says as he got she was using herself as a test subject, raising the question if he could possess even demons.

"So you will help me train him?" Raven asks.

"No," Constantine informs. "But will direct you towards someone who will," Constantine adds after a pause.

Raven sighs in relief quietly. "Who?"

"She isn't a who love?" Constantine informs as they felt the house shift.

Raven slowly turns and shields her face with her hand when a bright portal opens up and a woman in a magician's outfit steps through, stopping at the sight of her. "I guess you didn't leave on the best terms."

"You can say that," Constantine says.

"What is it, Constantine?" Zatanna asks.

"Zatanna, this one took on an apprentice and came to me for help teaching him," Constantine informs.

"She must be desperate," Zatanna comments.

"Bollocks Zatanna, let's not start that again. Look, you know I don't want to teach anyone else right now, so can you handle the little hybrid here?" Constantine says sounding a little frustrated.

"What's in it for me?" Zatanna asks, giving some money grabbing hand motions.

"How about helping out that league you are a part of love? Her apprentice, from what she says, is being hunted by a government or organization," Constantine says.

Zatanna raises an eyebrow and looks to Agradd still being lead around by Orchid and pointing him to the many artifacts in the room.

"Don't ask me. I and the world's governments have an understanding so I don't know," Constantine says.

"I'm still thinking you should never make deals with them," Zatanna notes.

"It's not a deal. It is an understanding not to get in each other's way," Constantine says.

"Uh huh," Zatanna mutters as she turns to Raven. "So…care to give me a quick recap of his powers and levels? Maybe I can come up with something better than Mr. Rusty over there."

"Oi!" Constantine calls.

"I have been teaching him fire and healing magic so far. Fire mostly so he gets better control over his magic," Raven informs.

"Great start. But to have a better balance is to use simple spells. Then move onto the water. And finally earth. Four basic elements. Then we can have more fun in other areas," Zatanna informs.

"They are all yours love," Constantine says getting up and pours himself a drink.

"Ignore him. Why don't we grab your friend and get started," Zatanna says pulling Raven away.

"Agradd," Raven calls.

Agradd stops himself short of touching a mirror on a shelf and looks to her. "Yes?"

"We are going," Raven informs.

Agradd nods and walks over and follows them out.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet," Constantine says downing his drink.

* * *

"So avoid touching him then," Zatanna says as Raven finished explaining Agradd's possession power.

Agradd pulls on his gloves just in case when he hears this and keeps watching them.

"His bare skin is all I think," Raven says.

'In general,' Passion says.

"Where do we start?" Agradd suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, he is eager?" Zatanna asks looking to Raven.

"He has an incredible interest since we started," Raven informs shuffling.

'Is it in magic or in us though?' Happy asks.

'Happy,' Raven nearly growled in her mind.

'He looks so cute when he wants to learn more from us,' Happy daws.

'Happy, you're making the rest of us feel warm,' Rage says.

'And?' Happy asks cheerfully.

'It is distracting,' Brave says.

'But he is cute like that,' Happy points out.

'We need to make a move on him soon,' Passion insists.

'Maybe a little date back in Jump City,' Happy suggested.

'With the paparazzi?' Knowledge asks.

'We also don't wear a mask so everyone knows my face,' Rage says.

'We can head to a roof and walk across them. They don't always look up,' Happy points out.

'Will you all please shut up?! This isn't helping and I'm not going to date him!' Raven demands with a pensive look on her face.

"Raven…are you okay? You have that look on your face the last time you stayed away from me," Agradd points out and makes Zatanna smirk slightly.

"I am fine," Raven says before hugging him and immediately knowing that either Happy or Passion was behind this.

"Oh…okay…" Agradd tries to respond, obviously confused at her hugging him as he looks down to her.

'Aw. He cares about us,' Happy daws as she hugs Passion. 'How long do you think before we ask him to really date us?'

Raven was about to yell something at them when Agradd hugged her back.

Raven sighs and just melted into his hug now as Zatanna look to her watch as she stood a bit away and watches them enjoy themselves. 'Young love.'

"Raven," Agradd whispers a bit happier, making Raven smile.

'See? He cares,' Happy says smiling.

'And I am now justified,' Passion says.

Raven rolls her eyes before pulling away. "Okay. Let's get to training."

"Alright," Agradd says.

* * *

'You know, why are we not trying to sunbathe when we are here?' Brave asks as Agradd kept trying to practice his magic in a pool.

'Because we are teaching,' Raven reminds as she kept watching.

'Incoming wave,' Knowledge says.

Raven looks up and uses a spell and blocks the water from hitting her.

'Don't you dare make the joke,' Raven says to Passion.

Passion just giggles as Agradd looks apologetic.

"You alright?" Agradd asks swimming to the edge.

Raven nods. "Fine. Go ahead and continue training."

"Alright," Agradd says before shivering in the water.

Raven looks a bit concerned and sighs at him. "Alright. Come on out. Let's warm you up before getting you back to training," she says grabbing a towel.

Agradd nods hearing that and pulls himself out and onto the side where Raven wraps him up in the towel.

Raven smiles a little and looks him over as he snuggles up. "You have been improving."

"Why did she say I have to do it in ice cold water?" Agradd asks shivering as he summoned a magical fire in front of him.

Raven shakes her head lightly. "Words were 'It sharpens the mind.'."

'Ah. Come on. Let's hug him,' Happy says.

Raven watches as he kept shivering before moving over and hugging him, wrapping her cloak around him. "Better?"

"Actually, yeah," Agradd says.

Raven nods and keeps hugging him. "Good."

"You are warm," Agradd says smiling now.

"No. That's you and your fire spell," Raven tries to deflect.

"The most I feel is coming from you," Agradd informs and Raven could practically feel Passion's growing smirk.

'I…I just…' Happy stutters, trying to talk.

'Finally,' Rage mutters.

'Does this mean…he has fallen for us or is on his way?' Knowledge asks.

'Let's go out more to find out,' Passion declares.

'The wizard and his half-demon wife, huh?' Rude asks before belching, freezing every one of the emoticlones and even Raven herself.

'Oh, right. Forgot about that part,' Knowledge mutters to herself.

'What? Marriage?' Rude asks.

'Half demon…how will he deal with that part truly?' Knowledge points out.

'He already knows, remember?' Raven reminds.

"But does he know how to deal with it?' Knowledge asks and they all look to Rage who looks at them all with her four red eyes.

'What?' Rage asks.

'Does he really know how to deal with you?' Passion asks, tapping her chin.

'Passion, don't take this somewhere dirty,' Rage warns growling.

'You made it dirty. I am saying, how would he deal with your rage?' Passion points out.

'Can I hurt her?' Rage asks.

'No,' everyone else says annoyed at Passion now.

"This is a nice feel," Agradd says, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Oh…it should. You were freezing," Raven spoke up, noticing he is barely shivering at all now.

'He loves us. I know it now,' Happy says.

'But how to get him to say it is the question…oh! Romance book!' Passion suggested excitedly.

'No,' Knowledge says.

'Aw. Why not? He needs advice and it's better that he does not learn how to say 'I love you' from us. He needs outside help so he thinks he figured it out on his own,' Passion lectures.

'I think she means no you are not getting into her collection,' Rude says.

Passion sticks her tongue out annoyed at that.

'Moving on. Do you think it is about time we determine what his soul animal yet?' Knowledge asks.

'Could be a good thing,' Raven says looking Agradd over. "Agradd?"

"Yes?" Agradd asks looking back at her as she takes in he now had blue hair.

"Might be a good time to start to figure out your animal," Raven says smiling a bit.

"My animal?" Agradd asks.

'So what do you girls think? He looks better as a redhead or blue hair?' Passion asks.

'Red/Blue,' most of them spoke up and look to each other.

'We are split,' Passion jokes.

"You have trained enough. It would be a good time to see if we can figure it out," Raven informs Agradd.

"And what is your's?" Agradd asks.

"Raven. Mine is the dark raven," Raven informs.

'You still holding him,' Passion reminds.

Raven blinks before slowly letting go of him. "Now let's see if we can get started," she says turning away and floating over a book to find the spells he needs.

"I see," Agradd says putting on his cloak before moving closer to her.

Raven hums as she kept flipping through the pages. "Okay. First, set up this spell circle and then meditate," she instructs, giving him the book that is stopped on a page.

Agradd did as she instructed and started to form the seal as Raven's emoticlones were debating why they prefer one of the hair colors over the other.

Agradd looks over the seal to make sure it matches before going to the center and sits down and meditates, trying to find his magic and pour it into the circle.

'Girls, he is starting,' Knowledge says.

Everyone shuts up now, even the emoticons as they watch the aura around Agradd start to flare up and turn a golden color. Raven became interested and wonders how he gains such a color while a figure seems to emerge from his aura, lifting off of him and seem to form a winged creature with the amount of aura off to the sides. They all soon see a beak rise up and then a body coming out, looking like a raven itself, but then another set of wings came out under the first, spreading out even longer. Raven gasps surprised now as the rest of the emoticons were still stuck watching until the large spirit animal came out above him and flaps its wings once as it seems to look around. Only now is Raven recognizing that it is a…

"Phoenix."

'It's a flipin Phoenix!?' Rage calls in shock.

'Yes…yes it is,' Knowledge says, now wondering what else Agradd can do.

'Knowledge, find us a book on what that means,' nearly every emoticlone says.

'Alright, give me a second,' Knowledge says, going to find something on what this means.

Knowledge immediately went to her books and start searching until she finally comes across it. 'Phoenix symbolizes transformation, death, rebirth, renewal, creation, protection, hope, and invincibility. The immortal Phoenix never truly dies. It continually rises from the ashes, just as the fiery sun "dies" and is "reborn" every morning. Because the Phoenix willingly sacrifices itself to death, it's able to regenerate through reincarnation and gain awareness and spiritual growth. The Phoenix's presence tells you that you're ready for a significant change, a new perspective, and a renewal of self. By using the cleansing energy of fire, Phoenix will help you overcome impossible odds, shining hope in the midst of despair. The Phoenix is always listening to your song and brings with it the ability to heal physical and emotional wounds. Surrender your feisty and complicated feelings to the perpetual cycle of transformation,' Knowledge reads.

"Amazing," Raven voices and breaks Agradd's concentration, making the Phoenix disappear and the light of the spell circle die down.

Agradd breathes hard as he seemed to be covered in sweat on his forehead now.

Raven rushes over now and looks him over, pressing her hand against his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Agradd says letting her hold him.

"Okay. You can rest now," Raven says slightly concerned. 'And maybe since your spirit animal can drain your magic.'

"Raven," Agradd tiredly mutters, holding onto her before falling asleep.

Raven sighs as she brushes some of his hair while watching him snore quietly. 'We're going to have to work on his magic pool.'

'I am in no hurry if we keep getting into situations like this,' Passion says.

'Passion, I swear…' Raven mutters.

'You love him?' Passion asks giggling.

Raven was silent on that as she held Agradd closer as if someone would take him away.

'I win,' Passion declares smirking.

'Yeah, I…we all love our apprentice,' Raven admits to herself.

'This would be awkward if we have sex,' Knowledge says bluntly.

'Why…oh. Why did you bring that up?' Raven asks.

'Look at all of us and think about it,' Knowledge just says.

'I rather look at Agradd,' Passion says.

Raven actually the curiosity hit her from Passion and wonders herself how he will look. 'Passion.'

'Yes?' Passion asks smirking.

'Stop sending those thoughts,' Raven requests.

'…I'm not sending any,' Passion says, trying to sound innocent.

"Right," Raven huffs while still watching Agradd rest.


	9. Chapter 9: Un-New Familiar Face

"Thank you. Thank you," Zatanna says before entering her dressing room and sees Raven there.

"We have made a bit of progress," Raven informs.

"Oh, good," Zatanna says getting a water bottle to drink from.

"His spirit animal is the Phoenix," Raven says bluntly and gets spit water in her face. "Almost my same reaction."

"A phoenix? I have heard of a few legends of that, but didn't think it was true," Zatanna says.

Raven wipes her face down. "Same. But now I need help on how to train someone with a spirit animal such as that."

"Well, I don't really think that it affects how you train someone in magic," Zatanna says.

"And when he needs to train on using the spirit animal itself?" Raven questions.

"How did you train yours?" Zatanna asks.

"Um…" Raven started.

"Where is he anyway? You usually don't leave his side," Zatanna says.

"Resting at the moment. Gaining his stamina back for more training," Raven answers.

"He collapsed?" Zatanna asks.

"No," Raven disagrees, "Just tired. Trying to make his spirit animal appear took much of his energy out of him."

"How is his water magic coming?" Zatanna asks.

"Progressing well," Raven informs. "We are now working on advanced forms of water spells. Though he seems to be grasping them quickly enough."

"Has he been able to manipulate the entire pool, yet?" Zatanna asks.

"No, not just yet," Raven informs.

"Then he has a long way to go still," Zatanna sighs.

"He will get there. I know he shall," Raven says.

"You have so much confidence in him," Zatanna points out.

"His actions and abilities have given that to me," Raven says as Passion started up again.

'And add a dash of love,' Passion teases.

"Also, I know you are telling the league about our progress. Can you keep what I told you about his spirit animal out of it?" Raven asks.

"Sure…but he has to get better and make up for fighting by himself," Zatanna advises.

"I know. He has beaten the Hive Five before with his wits, but we don't know his true extent in combat," Raven says.

"Then you may need to test that," Zatanna warns.

"I know…but I do not know how to do so," Raven says.

"Do you think he is ready for such a test?" Zatanna asks.

"Not yet," Raven says.

"Then take time to think on it," Zatanna informs.

Raven nods before teleporting back to Agradd.

Zatanna sighs. "Now I see why you quit teaching."

* * *

"That's right," Zatanna says, watching Agradd manipulate the pool.

Raven looks on concerned as she watches Agradd move the water around, trying to control all the water as of now. 'He's getting better,' Knowledge observes.

'He has trained hard since we learned his spirit animal two weeks ago,' Happy says nearly cheering.

'And progressing so far that even we would have a hard time catching up,' Knowledge points out.

'Well, we were never the best at elements,' Shy admits.

Raven frowns slightly as she realizes she needs to train more herself.

'You know, I wonder,' Knowledge says.

'What about?' Raven asks.

'The phoenix represents change. What change is he the harbinger of?' Knowledge asks.

'…good question,' almost all of them say.

As Agradd managed to manipulate the water greatly with his magical power, Zatanna's communicator went off.

"What is it?" Zatanna asks.

"Zatanna, we have a situation," John says.

"What is it?" Zatanna asks.

"We have a major blizzard starting to sweep through Norway into Germany. From what we can tell, it is magic in nature," John informs.

"And you want me to take a look," Zatanna sighs.

"No, we want you to go there and help. We have several other leaguers already there. Take the two you are training as well. We are going to need all the magical muscle we can throw at this," John informs.

"Okay. We'll head out soon," Zatanna answers and looks to Agradd still training and Raven looking at her.

"What is it?" Raven asks.

"A weather phenomenon magically created. Sending Germany into early winter. League says all hands on deck and since you two are training with me, you are coming," Zatanna says.

Raven immediately looks to Agradd at this point, seeing him still concentrating and looking worried.

"I can't leave him alone and many others will be there like Doctor Fate, Shazam, and others," Zatanna says, trying to reassure.

"Only if he isn't on the front lines of it all," Raven says getting up.

"You can't protect him forever and it's not like we are asking you two to go and fight a team of supervillains alone," Zatanna reassures before whistling at Agradd.

Agradd jerks in his meditation and makes the water he was lifting back into the pool. "Uh…yes?"

"Get dried and suit up. We have to go to work," Zatanna informs.

* * *

"Doctor Fate, how bad is it?" Zatanna asks as the three of them were teleported there by Raven.

"Bad, but we are managing to keep in check for now," Fate answers before looking to the three. "John told me you were bringing two you were teaching but didn't inform me Trigon's daughter was one," Fate says surprised.

Raven frowns heavily and looks away while Agradd just looks to her.

"What are we looking at? A chaos lord, ancient magic site disturbed, or something else?" Zatanna asks.

"It's not chaos or acting at random. Something is controlling this," Fate says looking up to an ancient Norse seal the had appeared when the storm had hit the barrier.

Agradd tilts his head at the seal and felt his body struggle to move.

"Agradd?" Raven asks noticing this.

Agradd's body shivers and shakes before suddenly it starts to move forward towards the seal. He then slowly lifts a hand and places it on the seal with the seal not doing anything.

"Agradd, what are you doing?" Raven asks.

'The frozen giants,' a phrase that ran through all four of their minds.

"Was that telepathy?" Zatanna asks.

"Oh, bollocks," a familiar voice says.

"Oh, no…" Zatanna groans.

"Christ, if it isn't one thing it's another. Now I am havin to deal with Norse monsters," Constantine says walking up.

"What did you say, Constantine?" Fate asks.

"This weather, where it originated, and that description, it can only be the…"

"Frost giant," Agradd says not thinking.

"Exactly," Constantine says.

"You're sure?" Fate asks.

"Positive. That or we got quite the fanboy trying to mimic them or they have come back to earth," Constantine says.

"John, we think we know what we are dealing with," Zatanna says into her communicator.

"What did you find?" John asks.

"It's the Norse frost giants or someone impersonating them," Zatanna says.

"You are sure?" John asks.

"Constantine thinks so and he isn't usually wrong," Zatanna says.

"Understood. We will look into it and will contact you if we find anything good," John says.

Raven walks up to Agradd before slowly placing a hand on his shoulder and seems to snap him out of a trance as he jerks and looks to her while letting go of the seal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Agradd says before they heard what sounded like cracking.

They all slowly look to the seal and notice some hardline cracks in it, and growing more and more of them now as most of the seal cracks before it shatters like it was a mirror toward them, covering them in the seal pieces as it disappears and the storm envelops Agradd and Raven while forcing the rest back.

* * *

"Agradd!" Raven yells trying to find him in this storm as she had been doing for hours.

"Agradd!" Raven calls again before seeing a shape in the snow in the winds.

'So you are the other I was sent to retrieve,' a voice says before Raven felt her hands were bound and her mouth has something placed over it.

Raven felt herself being pulled forward and sees a female with black hair wearing heavy winter gear. "Really, you have your legs showing here?" she asks.

Raven frowns as she struggles to use her magic now, concentrating now while making sure to not misthink something important or she could end up cut in half.

'So tell me, how did you survive?' a voice says in her head.

'Survive what?' Raven thinks, trying to still build her spell. 'Where's Agradd?'

'The other one? He is fine. I got him earlier. Also, the attack that destroyed our homeland of Avalon,' the voice says.

'Avalon…you're a fairy?' Raven asks as she felt herself pulled onto something before feeling herself being teleported.

"Sorry for the wait. This one took forever to find," the girl says looking up to something as Raven found herself in a building seemingly made of ice, but it was not nearly as cold as it was outside.

"The other one is waiting for you," a gruff voice says.

"Yeah, I got it," the girl muttered dismissively.

'Is that an ice giant?' Raven thinks in shock, looking up at the fifteen-foot man who seemed to be a mixture of ice armor and flesh as she is pulled along into a room where Agradd was sleeping. 'Agradd!' Raven yells into her mind.

"The cold must have really taken its toll on him. But in the end, I guess it is to be expected seeing as he has never had a talent for magic," the girl says showing she obviously knew Agradd.

"Who are you?" Raven questions frowning heavily, now changing her spell slightly to fit Agradd.

"I'm Adash…wait. You aren't from Avalon, are you?" Adash asks, getting a good look at her now that she was out of the blizzard.

Raven raises an eyebrow while keeping a small glare at her.

"No. Your complexion is all wrong," Adash mutters as she looks Raven over closely.

Raven frowns heavily now, her eyes snapping to Agradd once in a while to make sure he is doing well. However, she just sees him sleeping away, not knowing what is possibly happening.

"So who are you?" Adash asks again as Raven found her powers blocked somehow when she tries to release a spell.

Raven sighs as she tries to find a way out of this without magic. "Raven."

"So Raven, what are you doing with Agradd there?" Adash asks.

"…helping him…" Raven mutters, watching the woman closely.

"How so?" Adash asks.

"Magic…" Raven simply says.

"…really?" Adash says unconvinced.

"Yes. He has been…improving." Raven chooses her words carefully now.

"So he can actually use magic then?" Adash asks, not noticing Agradd's eyes had open and was trying to silently move to her.

"Yes. He is starting in water," Raven informs, still trying to find a way to get out.

"Agradd, sit back down," Adash instructs.

Agradd freezes dead cold now and sits back down where he was resting. "Agradd!" Raven calls.

"Who are you?" Agradd asks, freezing Adash this time.

Raven sighs in relief, no longer worried about how he would never wake up. "Thank goodness," she mutters under her breath.

"You don't know who I am?" Adash says, starting to sound a little offended and was about to say something when Raven spoke.

"He doesn't remember anything from a certain point back."

Adash stops and turns to look worried at Agradd now. "Oh, for the love of…I am Adash of the northern families of Avalon where we are from," Adash informs.

Agradd stares at her before his face seems to smile and she smiles back. "Who? Raven? Who is that?" Agradd asks hopefully to Raven and makes Adash face fault.

Adash groaned in displeasure as she picks herself up and rubs her head while Raven blinks and then smiles at his cluelessness. "She is talking about Avalon. Her homeworld…and it seems yours as well. But you maybe don't remember because of your memories."

"Ah, right…also, Raven?" Agradd says.

"Yes?" Raven spoke up, trying to find a way out of their current situation.

"I may have used my power to steal info and knowledge on ice magic," Agradd informs.

Raven blinks towards him and Adash immediately gets out of her shock. "What…did he mean by that?" Adash asks slowly.

"And may have…he is falling towards us now," Agradd says seeing a shadow now at the door before grabbing them both and hurling all of them away from the door as it and the wall were destroyed by the head of a falling ice giant.

Raven groans as she sits up and looks to see the frost giant's head spinning around while the body lays in the doorway or the destroyed part of the wall where the doorway used to be. "That may be the league."

"No. That is the one I did it too," Agradd says before getting up as his hood seemed to morph to have a beak like part.

"That's good. Now can you get me out of these before she wakes up," Raven requests, showing her binds.

Agradd nods as his cloak turned ice blue and he touches them and they start to freeze over before shattering without Raven ever feeling any cold from it.

Raven looks at her wrists before rubbing it. "Are you okay? Her memories…?" she slowly asks, carefully getting up and watching him.

"No. This one," Agradd says poking the giant's head as Raven noticed this one had to be thirty feet tall.

"So that's how…does it have anything on the way out of here?" Raven asks, pulling her hood up.

"From what I understand, the warp pad they have will take us out and you can teleport us from there," Agradd says picking up Adash.

"What are you doing?" Raven questions, not liking the fact that he is actually considering this.

'Someone's jealous,' Passion sang.

"Well, she knows what they are planning and you told me she may be where I am from so take her back and we can question her," Agradd says smiling at her.

"I'll…keep an eye on her," Raven agreed rather slowly as she stares at the unconscious woman.

"I will when I can. I want to be with you though," Agradd says, making Raven swear her heart skipped a beat.

'Aw!' Passion screeches happily.

'My love, my husband,' Happy says parodying a song lyric a bit.

'We have more pressing matters right now,' Rage points them back to their current situation.

'Tell me you aren't happy?' Happy asks.

Rage stays quiet but looks away with a slight tint to her cheeks.

'He loves us. I can feel it,' Happy says hugging Rage now as Raven and Agradd made their way to the warp pad, only stopping once for Agradd to grab the only guard and use his power on him before leaving knocking the guard out.

'Remind me to get rid of those memories,' Raven requests as she felt herself able to use magic now.

'What about that ice magic?' Knowledge points out very impressed with Agradd along with Brave.

'…I'll select the ones he won't need,' Raven says after a while and starts to charge her teleportation spell.

'This is our chance. Have him hold onto you while you do this,' Passion says.

'Passion…don't get ahead of yourself,' Raven reminds.

'Mak…wait. She knows him and is from Avalon where she said he is from, so is she his family or a friend?' Passion questions.

Raven stops at that moment looks to Agradd as he steps up to her with Adash over his shoulder, still knocked out. 'We may have to ask soon.'

"Is something wrong Raven?" Agradd asks.

Raven blinks before realizing she was staring. "No. Nothing is…let's get out of here," she says before starting to teleporting them out of the area.

Agradd moved closer and wrapped his cloak around the three of them, trying to warm everyone as Raven charged her spell to escape this blizzard.

'He's so considerate,' Passion says before they teleported.

* * *

Agradd rested as Raven returned, having informed the league of everything. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, how are you?" Raven asks, lowering his hood to see ice white like hair now.

"Better with you here," Agradd says.

Raven nods and smiles a little now. "Should I take care of your memories?"

"Can you erase them, but extract the ice magic knowledge before you do so?" Agradd asks.

Raven nods. "I will do what I can," she agrees as she touches his forehead.

Agradd, feeling that, pulls her close to hold her. "Can I rest with you, Raven?"

Raven became surprised now as she looks up to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Agradd says laying his head against her.

'Do it!' Passion yells.

Raven sighs. "Alright."

"Thank you," Agradd says letting her go and letting her get back to work.

Raven watches him as he seems to now go to sleep and continues to grab the information and also throw away the ones he doesn't need.

* * *

'Our wish is coming true,' Passion says as Raven slept.

'Just wait. We have a few more things to do if you really want him,' Knowledge points out.

'My love, my husband,' Happy sings again, parodying the song.

Knowledge shakes her head as she kept reading.

'So we learn anything good from the ice magic?' Rude asks.

'I made a copy of the knowledge,' Knowledge says.

'And?' Rude presses on.

'All he has learned, we learned,' Knowledge says.

'Does this mean we can freeze Beastboy's lower half when he annoys us next time?' Brave calls.

'Please,' Rude requests.

'Will have to practice with it first,' Knowledge says.

'Raven is d…dreaming of Agradd,' Shy informs.

'Oh. Is it saucy?' Passion pushes and tries to look as well.

'It looks like a wedding,' Shy says.

'Even saucier…is Raven wearing white or blue and black?' Passion asks smiling widely.

'White,' Shy says as all of them started to watch as it looked like it was the reception after the wedding.

'Oh…so cute!' Passion squeals happy for her real self.

'She can lie to herself as much as she wants, but we know what she desires,' Rude says.

'A love life. Ah…so romantic,' Passion swoons.

'Let's hope our siblings don't ever invite themselves to meet him,' Rage says. 'We'll kill them if that happens,' Rage adds.

'Um…I think she has spotted us,' Shy says.

All their eyes turn to see Raven glaring at them and Happy gives a happy wave at her before Raven waves her hand in front of her and the view disappears. 'Aw,' both Happy and Passion groan.

'She can't say we didn't see it,' Brave says smirking.

'I doubt she will like us using this as blackmail,' Knowledge points out.

'On a serious note…are we going to wait for him to make a move or make the move ourselves?' Passion asks.

'I say we just take it,' Rage huffs.

'I'm all for it,' Passion says smirking.

'…if you need me, I will be in my area,' Brave says starting to walk off.


	10. Chapter 10: Strong Circle

"Raven?" Agradd asks feeling movement in the bed.

Raven groans as she sits up and rubs her eyes. "I'm here. Is something the matter?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Agradd asks holding her still.

"No. I was about to get up anyway," Raven yawns a little before sitting up.

"Raven…why is your cloak green?" Agradd asks groggily.

Raven suddenly leans down and kisses him, making Agradd lay there, shock still.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Raven demands, looking to the rest of her emotions.

'Wait, wh…BRAVE!' Passion yells as Raven tried to regain control of her body as Brave snuggled into Agradd.

Agradd blinks as he looks up to the green-cloaked girl before she pulled back and smiles at him. Agradd gulps nervously until her cloak color turns a familiar blue. "R…Ra…Raven…?"

"I am so sorry," Raven apologizes. 'Brave, you are in so much trouble.'

'But it made you both think about it, didn't it?' Brave shot back as Raven can only see the shocked expression on Agradd.

'He hasn't let go miss bride,' Passion says.

Raven quickly gets off of him and steps a bit away. "Sorry…but…I have no excuses for that," Raven tries to explain. 'Other than kicking your ass Brave.'

"It's alright…I didn't mind it at all," Agradd informs.

Raven seemed generally surprised now. 'Woohoo! Score one for the girls!' Brave cheers.

'…you know, I wonder ho…we are so checking his memories to see if he has felt this way for a while,' Knowledge says.

'I agree with that motion,' Happy calls out excited.

"Raven…what time is it?" Agradd asks, still sounding tired.

Raven finally snaps out of her trance and looks to a nearby clock. "Its four…you should still get some rest," she says looking to his tired form before starting to turn and head for the door.

"Won't you stay?" Agradd asks.

Raven stops and slowly looks to him. "…are you sure…I mean…after that…?"

"Yeah. Your warmth really is helping me," Agradd says.

'HE'S SO CUTE!' Passion declares loudly to them.

'It must be his ice powers,' Knowledge says.

Raven slowly nods. "…of course…I can stay…but after what I did…"

"I don't mind," Agradd says wrapping his cloak around himself again.

Raven walks back over and climbs back into bed with him. "Only if you're sure."

"I am," Agradd says before wrapping the covers around the two of them and goes back to holding her.

'We really do need to take care of him,' Shy says happily.

Raven keeps looking to Agradd as he lays back down with her, noting how much he is smiling. 'Yes.'

'He is ours, after all,' Happy says.

Raven smiles more now, keeping an eye on Agradd as he slept.

* * *

"How is he?" Zatanna asks Raven who was meditating as Agradd took a shower.

"He has actually started to learn how to use ice magic. Using what information we were able to gather. And he is progressing at the same rate with water," Raven explains.

"And the need for heat?" Zatanna asks.

"Side effect of using ice," Raven dismisses.

"And have you been to see our 'guest'?" Zatanna asks.

"Not yet. Waiting for Agradd as she may be the last bit of family he has left," Raven answers.

"And here I have a pain spell ready to go," Zatanna jokes.

Raven says noting as she considers it.

"Any case, have him hurry up in there. He has to get things done," Zatanna reminds.

"Give him time. His body is still adjusting," Raven says.

'And we can watch it next time, we have to erase some memories,' Passion says.

Raven nods along as she kept revisiting the memory of him asleep and snuggling up against her.

"Alright, just make sure you get out sometime soon lovebird," Zatanna says.

Raven jumps a bit and blushes as Zatanna walks away. 'She knows,' Happy says ominously before giggling.

'We have been kinda obvious about it,' Passion informs.

Raven turns her gaze to Agradd as he floats a water ball in the bathtub that he has been freezing slowly as possible. But her eyes have been trailing over the rest of his body now.

'I wonder how it would feel if he started carrying us and taking us to bed?' Passion teases.

None of the emoticlones said nothing as they started to surround Passion.

'Come on. We have all been wondering,' Passion tries to pass off.

'Brave, I will forgive you if you lead this,' Raven thinks, making Brave smirk and crack her knuckles.

'Eh…come on girls…oh boy…' Passion mumbles as they all get closer.

"You warmed up?" Raven asks.

Agradd looks up at her and smiles before nodding. "I am."

"Good," Raven says putting her hand on his ice-white hair.

Agradd still smiles. "So what I do learn now?"

"Nothing for now. We are going to see our guest," Raven says.

Agradd nods. "Of course. I will follow."

"After getting dressed and out of your swim trunks?" Raven asks.

Agradd kept smiling and nods his head. "Yes," he says getting up and letting Raven get a good look at his body.

"The towel," Raven offers allowing herself to smile as she handed it to him.

'You have to admit…that's a good sight,' Passion groans in pain.

'He will be our husband after all,' Happy reminds.

'I wonder if we get this possessiveness from our demon side?' Knowledge questions.

They all look to Rage who just looks to them and then turns around and hides her blush.

'Rage, want to help me get Raven to spy on him changing?' Passion asks smirking.

Rage growls to herself. 'Only if it is worth the action.'

'Why do that? If we do make him our husband, then one day we will see him naked whenever we want,' Rude says.

Raven sighs and facepalmed. "I am literally debating myself here."

'A new motion, what do you all think of the new look from his ice magic?' Brave interjects.

'If he wasn't sexy before, he is now,' Passion spoke up from the ground.

'You will not taint this pure side!' Happy yells.

'I'll make sureOW!" Passion yells in pain now.

'We think this one is purity?' Shy asks confused.

Raven sighs. 'Just resist. Just ignore.'

'Should we have her tell Agradd on what happened to his home?' Knowledge asks, stopping everything.

Raven thinks herself before frowning. 'We have to stop that.'

'Yeah…I don't think he can handle being told and those memories coming rushing all back at once,' Knowledge says as even Passion was silent on the matter.

'Which means we need to warn her first,' Raven mutters getting up.

"Raven?" Agradd asks walking out.

Raven stops before smiling and turning to him. "Yes?"

"I thought you were waiting for me," Agradd says pulling on his cloak.

Raven sighs. 'He isn't letting us slip by,' Passion points out.

'Is it because he wants to be with us?' Rage questions.

"I am. Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. Are you ready?" Raven interrupts.

"Yes," Agradd says.

"Great. Before we go meet her, how about some food first?" Raven asks.

Agradd nods. "That would be nice."

"Alright, go to that restaurant and get us a table. I need to grab something and will be right there,' Raven says.

'Smooth,' Brave says.

"Okay. I will meet you there," Agradd agrees and walks off.

'Ok, work quick,' Raven thinks before moving to where Adash was being held.

Adash groans as she slowly opens her eyes before being blinded and sees Raven standing in her cell doorway. "What does the last of people stealer want?"

"I will bring Agradd to you very soon, but you can't tell him what happened to your people. He doesn't remember and if it's as bad as I think it is, then it could damage him greatly," Raven says standing in front of her now.

"Why should I not? He will learn soon," Adash points out.

"Do you want him to have a mental breakdown and truly be all alone?" Raven asks.

Adash stops at that and frowns while looking away.

"Do you agree?" Raven asks.

Adash scoffs. "Fine…"

"Now the second question, are you his family?" Raven asks seriously, making Adash smirk.

"No, but he was one of my potential partners," Adash informs.

'COMPETITION! Kill her! Kill her now!' Passion yells.

'She's a rival!' Brave yells.

'Quiet!' Raven yells before sighing outwardly. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Adash informs smirking, knowing she had struck a nerve.

Raven sighs and calms herself. "Do not tell him that either."

"Why not?" Adash says, slipping her hands out of the bindings.

Raven clams up for a moment. 'No. Don't tell her,' Rude warns.

'Isn't she free now?' Rage asks.

'No. She can not tell any of this to Agradd,' Rude refutes.

'No. I mean she slipped out of her bindings!' Brave yells.

Raven glares widely now as Adash rushes up to her with an ice spear covered hand and Raven immediately uses her magic and catches her foot. Adash blinks when she suddenly swipes and misses her, now heading for the floor. 'How the fuck…?'

Raven sighs in relief and covers her whole body now after she hit the floor hard. 'I am so glad Beast Boy has been pranking me all that much now.'

"You are better than I thought, but did you really think you captured me?" Adash asks.

'Honestly, we could kill her right now and no one would know,' Knowledge points out.

"Alright then, tell me what is going on. Why are the frost giants here?" Raven demands.

"The old accord was nullified when Avalon was destroyed so they are back to reclaim what is theirs," Adash informs.

"What do you mean by…why did they leave?" Raven asks.

"Humans and the rest of us came to an accord is all I know," Adash informs.

"And that accord is?" Raven presses further.

"Non-aggression I think. With humans getting to keep the planet in exchange for helping make our new homes," Adash says as the room starts to freeze over.

"Why are you helping them?" Raven asks, stopping the ice with her magic.

"So I will have protection from them," Adash says, sounding very scared now.

Raven frowns slightly, keeping an eye on her expression.

"Who are they? Something that we need protection from and an army of frost giants can give us. That is why I am helping them so that I can protect myself and now Agradd as well," Adash informs before Raven noticed her lower body was encased in ice.

Raven immediately starts to use her magic and heat up the room. "Enough."

"You won't stop me," Adash says using more magic.

"And you won't take the one I love away from me," Raven growls back as they entered a magic deadlock.

"Raven?" Agradd spoke up as he entered and saw them glaring at each other.

"Agradd!" both call before going back to glaring at each other.

"I thought we were going to eat?" Agradd asks.

Raven kept glaring down at Adash. "Agradd…in a bit. Just have to deal with something."

"Yeah. Him coming with me," Ahash informs.

"Why would I do that?" Agradd asks confused.

"Because you n…" Adash started before collapsing asleep.

"What is she talking about?" Agradd asks toward Raven.

"That isn't a concern right now," John says appearing before them.

Agradd looks to him very confused as to why this confrontation happened but doesn't say anything for now.

"Raven, we will handle it from here. You can go to lunch now," John says and Raven wasted no time taking Agradd and left.

"Raven…is something the matter?" Agradd asks concerned to her.

"No. Nothing's the matter," Raven says, leading him on, making sure to keep him close.

"Raven…" Agradd could only say.

"Don't worry. She will be fine," Raven assures.

"But you are not," Agradd says bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Raven asks stopping.

Agradd holds up his arm which is being held tightly by her.

"Oh," Raven says as she loosens her grip.

Agradd looks her over now. "Are you okay?"

"She wants to take you away is all," Raven says before covering her mouth. 'HAPPY!'

"Why would she do that? I am content here with you," Agradd says, noticing her slightly angry expression. "Do you want me to talk with her?"

"No, I don't," Raven says before hugging Agradd.

Agradd stops and looks down to Raven before slowly hugging her back. "Are you okay…Raven?"

"I…don't want her to take you away," Raven says.

"Why is that?" Agradd asks, almost curiously.

Raven just holds him there and gives him time to think about it.

"…I…I see…you want me more," Agradd concludes.

"I want you to stay with me," Raven says.

"Oh Raven," Agradd mutters, leaning down and resting his head on her shoulder.

'He is not against it?' Happy questions, ultra-hyper excited.

'This…would be a step in the right direction,' Knowledge added.

'One more push and he is ours,' Passion says and, for once, the other emoticlones are listening to her.

'Quiet…let me enjoy this,' Raven reminds to them.

'Happy, it has come to pass,' Knowledge says.

Happy squeals happily as she jumps around excited.

'Rage, you doing alright over there?' Knowledge asks, looking over to her, still seemingly on fire from Adash incident.

'Fine…' Rage mutters enough so they can hear.

"You sure?" Agradd asks, appearing next to her.

Rage jumps surprised as they all slowly turn to look at him shocked.

'How long were you in here?' Timid asks.

"I love all of you too," Agradd answers.

Timid squeaks and faints as the rest of them blush in shock.

Agradd, seeing this, goes and hugs Rage, making her cool down quickly.

'How did he…?' Knowledge tries to ask.

"Agradd?" Raven asks, feeling him go slack in her arms.

'How did he figure out the magic?' Knowledge asks again.

"I am experimenting," Agradd says as they all started to realize Raven hadn't caught on that he was in here or he knew their hidden feelings now.

'You shouldn't be here…can I get some?' Happy asks, holding out her arms.

Agradd opens his right arm, inviting her and, a moment later, Happy was already taking the other side as Rage and Raven received the jolt of happiness and her eyes started to widen, putting together what had happened.

Happy hums happily as she snuggles into Agradd's side and Rage even lean more against him.

"AGRADD!" Raven yells, entering her mind trying to get mad, but failing.

Agradd slowly turns to her and hugs the two tighter. "I know. I shouldn't have used my power without asking your permission and I also know. Passion is a bit of a blabbermouth," Agradd lies making Rage smile.

'I love this mage,' Rage says.

"Passion," Raven growls, turning towards that emoticlone.

"I feel the same way though," Agradd says.

Raven stops and stays frozen in place as she heard this.

Agradd looks to the two he was holding and they let him go so he could walk up to Raven herself and holds her.

Raven stiffens up and slowly relaxes into the hug now and leans back into him.

"I have fallen in love with you. Demon side and all," Agradd says brushing her hair with his hand.

Raven gulps and blushes bright red now.

"I am not human either, according to her," Agradd says, laying his head onto her own.

"You are to me," Raven says quietly.

'Wait, if he is from Avalon…isn't he a fairy then?' Knowledge asks.

Passion smacks the back of her head as they kept watching.

"I don't care either way," Agradd says as he wraps their cloaks around each other.

Raven slowly closes her eyes and leans more against him. 'Please…'

"I love you, Rachel Roth," Agradd says.

Raven starts to shut her eyes close before crying now, trying to hide herself.

"No one can take that from either of us," Agradd says before kissing her forehead.

Passion starts to push everyone away as they all kept an eye on both of them while they disappear.

"How did you get in here without taking over my body anyway?" Raven asks after a long pause.

Agradd blinks as they come back into their real bodies again and Agradd looks to himself before noticing that he had his gloves on. He then looks up to her with a confused look on his head.

"Come back anytime," Raven says very peppy.

Agradd tilts his head now.

"Dang it Happy," Raven mutters looking down before Agradd kisses her forehead.

Raven became a little surprised as her blush returned.

"I stand by what I said," Agradd says holding her closer now before adding, "Master."

Raven slowly smiles. '…I can live with this.'

'Ah. Love…then marriage and soon little fairy, demon, human hybrids running around,' Passions says smirking before there was the sound of something crashing in Raven's head.

"Raven?" Agradd spoke up, feeling her tense up.

"Nothing to worry about," Raven says holding him before his stomach sounds off.

Agradd blinks and looks down to his stomach at that point before looking up to her.

"I will feed you. Come on," Raven says smiling.

Agradd nods and starts to follow her.


	11. Chapter 11: Long Winded Speech

"The storm seems to be holding," Raven says looking out the window.

"Are we going back to the tower?" Agradd asks, standing by her.

"Not till they let us," Raven says as Agradd eats some of the local food.

Agradd blinks as he picks up a piece before holding it out to her.

"No thanks," Raven says before she notices something. The outline of a shadow approaching before another appears. "Agradd, I think the frost giants are coming," Raven says getting up.

"That's bad, right?" Agradd asks.

"Yes," Raven says before they head for the cell where Adash is.

"Should we do something?" Agradd asks confused.

"They will be wanting Adash," Raven says.

"Oh…I do not know what to feel about her," Agradd tries to explain before asking, "What do we do?"

"Make sure Adash isn't taken away by them," Raven instructs.

"Incoming!" Agradd calls before tackling Raven to the ground as a giant ice spear came at the building they were on.

Raven looks past him and sees the spear stuck in the wall before looking back to Agradd. "Thanks. We have to hurry."

"I sense powerful ice magic," Agradd says and soon the building started to freeze over starting where the spear had crashed through.

Raven frowns before looking back to Agradd. "Um…you can let me up now."

Agradd immediately pulled her up as they quickly started to move away from the spear and building itself before more of them started to rain down on the area.

Raven holds her hand out behind them and swipes away an ice spear. "If we are lucky, we can grab Adash and take her away without them noticing. But we must hurry…think you can keep up?" Raven asks before smiling.

"Ah, Raven…one of the frost giants' memories just gave me some insight in what is happening," Agradd says.

"And that is?" Raven asks, both of them rushing into the building before it froze over and run down the hall.

"They like to soften others up like this, then send in beasts," Agradd says.

"Great. At least we know a bit of the plan. Are you ready for it?" Raven asks, some worry in her voice.

"Ah…Raven?" Jet points out the window as new giant shadows start to appear before out slowly came giant polar bear-like creatures in front of larger creatures.

Raven stops and groans. "Great…we have less time. We need an escape plan," she quickly mutters and the building suddenly shakes when the bears charged and crashed into the building before clawing at it like mad. "Even less."

"This is getting worse, isn't it?" Agradd asks.

Raven nods before grabbing his collar and pulls him down the hall. "We grab Adash and we get out of here. I can make a portal to another area where we can lay low for a bit and then we can go back to the tower."

"That is one of the smaller ones," Agradd says freezing her.

"You're joking," Raven tries to state.

"No, they send raiding parties on the backs of them," Agradd says.

Raven actually growls under her breath. "Okay. I'm going to get us as far away as possible. Buy us time to think," Raven mutters, stopping at the prison door and starts to open it. "I sometimes hate the fact we are stopped at every turn."

"Chill," she hears a familiar voice whisper to her.

Raven tries to swing around and blast her, only to find her lower body already encased in ice.

Raven looks to her frozen half and then looks up to see Adash already walking around and not in cuffs like she should be. Her eyes flick to Agradd as he steps back away from the freezing mage. "Agradd, run!" Raven calls, trying to call her magic to break the ice.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Adash asks.

Agradd kept moving back as Adash follows his movements. "I…"

"I…what?" Adash asks, stepping in closer and leans in.

"I…don't know who…" he tries to remember.

"Stop it!" Raven yells, her demonic side emerging shattering the magical ice.

Adash glares as she turns her head to her. "Freeze…" she whispers.

Raven launches her magic at the freezing wave, making them collide with each other, sending the magic of both sprayings everywhere as they struggle for dominance.

Agradd couldn't do anything as he is pushed into the shaking wall while the building itself is attacked by the frost bears. Watching the two struggle to fight and topple one another at this point. Though he is wondering himself, what does Adash know of him and why is she pushing for him to remember this bad. As for Raven…he couldn't even fathom how far this will go and he knows it will. But…

Raven gives off a demonic growl while struggling to push more magic into the stream until she sees Agradd tackle Adash and makes her magic cancel out while Raven's went to the end of the hall and blow open a hole to show the ice-covered wall. "Agradd! I told you to run!"

"Teleport us now!" Agradd demanded to Adash on the ground and she gives a surprised look before grabbing his shoulder and they blinked out of existence.

Raven looked shocked as her demonic look melts away, falling to her knees. "Agradd…"

* * *

"Geez. No need to get so aggressive. Though, I must admit. It is a nice change," Adash says coyly as Agradd was still on top of her.

Agradd frowns a little now, knowing he just left Raven back there. "I want to know now. What do you know about me?"

"Maybe I do," Adash says.

"Not the question I asked. What do you know about me?" Agradd repeats.

Adash chuckles deeply. "Simple. You were supposed to be married to me…" she pauses for a minute as if her mind if trying to get some other pieces together, "and you are an heir to Oberon." She then grins subtlety. "You had many choices for wives, but you were especially fond of me."

Agradd gives her a stone face stare and was really tempted to use his power on her, knowing something different from the memories he got from the ice giant.

Adash gives a slight giggle. "Come on. Doesn't that ring a bell? Now you remember me?"

"No," Agradd says bluntly as he swears he hears some sort of boom.

"Maybe this can help," Adash whispers as she leans up to him and almost kisses him before a sudden crash and dirt landing on them breaks them apart. "What the fuck?!" Adash demand and looks to the interference to see Supergirl in a small crater in the forest clearing.

"Supergirl?" Agradd asks confused before catching onto the fact that Raven must have told her. And he wasn't any closer to the reason what she really knows of him…but an heir to Oberon?

"Oh, great. Another one," Adash says.

Agradd quickly looks to Adash before rolling off of her and blasts her away with a magical blast across the ground. 'Raven will not be happy.'

"Why don't you ch…" Adash tries to start when she is frozen solid by a breath from Supergirl and Agradd sits there wide-eyed and soon his jaw just drops.

Supergirl sighs. "Took a while. Now let's get you two back."

"Are you magic too?" Agradd finally manages.

Supergirl blinks confusedly. "What? No. I can breath ice breath."

"You sure you're not magic?" Agradd asks in disbelief.

"Yes," Supergirl says smiling now as she picks up Adash.

"I…I do not think I will forget today," Agradd says.

* * *

Agradd wrings his hands as he stares out the window as he waits. Feeling extreme nervousness from seeing Raven again. More so, he figures that now is not the time to question his past to her.

"Agradd," Raven says walking up to him, her normal expression of none on her face.

"I feel horrid," Agradd moans out.

"It's not getting used to temperature…but you let yourself be teleported away," Raven started as she watches him squirm and still not turn to look at her.

"She also said something that got me thinking and can't really process it with how I feel," Agradd says before nearly throwing up.

Raven sighs. 'Let's not question him right now,' Passion says, becoming worried at how much he is looking sick. 'Besides…he probably needs to figure this out on his own for a bit.'

"Does the name Oberon mean anything to you?" Agradd asks and Raven swears she had a mini-heart attack at that moment.

'Why is he asking us about the king of the fairies?' Knowledge asks as all the emoticlones stare at Agradd now.

Agradd groans as he holds his head and slowly turns to her. "Do you know anything about it? Adash…told me I am an heir of Oberon. Before saying anything, I know for a fact from the memories of the ice giant. That she told them I had no magical talent."

"Alright then. So you think she is lying?" Raven asks.

"Half and half," Agradd informs.

'Should we tell him?' Knowledge asks.

'Eh…' many say.

"You know what…I don't want to know just yet," Agradd says before collapsing on the bench.

Raven slowly shakes her head at that point before lifting him up and carries him with her magic to help, carrying him to a bed to let him find some rest. 'I'm going to kill Adash when I see her again.'

'Good news, he seems still clueless about that,' Knowledge says as they restain Happy and Rage from taking control to hold him as Passion is just enjoying that, for once, it isn't her.

* * *

"And then he asks, are you magic too?" Supergirl says to Stargirl as they share a chuckle.

"Okay, that guy needs to get out more. But really? You, magic?" Stargirl asks, still trying to hold her laughter.

"Well, unless you know and he is a magic user so he would assume," Supergirl explains.

Raven sighs as she tunes them out, not wanting to listen to anything for the moment and focus on how to deal with Agradd who would be conflicted in every aspect. And who knows what Adash told or did when she teleported them away. 'Maybe tell him the truth…it's only right,' Passion suggested.

'But what should we tell him exactly? We don't know and for all we know, Adash could have been only lying,' Knowledge says.

'It's something to go on at least,' Passion points out.

'I am more worried at what she implied. This is only the beginning,' Knowledge says before alarms started going off.

"Emergency, we need to ready to deploy to Egypt now," a voice over the intercom says.

Raven sighs and goes to grab Agradd. "Let's hope he's ready for some heat."

"Emergency! Greece, Asia, England, India, and Africa sending distress calls."

"What the heck is going on?" Raven mutters to herself as she rushes to his room now.

'It has only begun, the rest going back to earth,' Knowledge says reminding her what Adash informed.

'Well, that is one truth,' Rude says as Raven reaches the room to see Agradd was laying there, his eyes wide open and shining white.

'Oh, that…is that good magic or some bad shit?' Brave asks.

'Mix?' Knowledge suggested as Raven rushes over and slowly places her hand on his forehead.

"That felt very weird," Raven suddenly says as the emoticlones see Raven now with them in the mindscape and not controlling the body.

'Where's Agradd?' Timid asks worriedly.

'One second,' a voice says before Agradd appears before them.

"Agradd…" Raven tries to start.

'I could not even move,' Agradd informs.

"Agradd…" Raven repeats before sighing and looking down. "Do you really want to know now?"

"Know what?" Agradd asks.

'He is growing wings,' Happy calls.

Raven blinks for a few seconds before seeing something unfold behind him and stops at the sight two large butterfly like wings that are transparent and in different shades of bright colors. "Agradd…" Raven tries to say as Agradd tries to turn his head to look at the wings.

'I have wings?' Agradd asks shocked.

'Yes. He does. Proving he is a fairy,' Knowledge says closing her book.

'I thought fairies were more feminine. Even though they were male,' Brave says.

'Well, this one is a hunk and he's all ours!' Passion cheers.

"What was that now?" Agradd asks.

"Just ignore her," Raven quickly says and gives a small glare at Passion who goggles to the side.

'So you could not…can we check if his body is breathing and has a pulse?' Shy asks concerned.

Raven instantly became concerned and pulls herself out of the mindscape before looking to Agradd's unmoving body before touching his neck. 'He has one…thank goodness,' Knowledge sighs in relief before checking if he was breathing and he only breathed every few minutes.

'Seems his body is in a meditative state,' Brave says proudly before looking to Agradd who is still looking over and touching his wings before rushing over and hugging him. 'My turn!'

'Wait, if Argadd is having this and we can all feel is magical power increasing, what about Adash?' Knowledge asks.

They stop and slowly it comes to mind. "Her power must be increasing as well," Raven concluded.

'With her and the emergencies, can the league even handle everything as some are still fighting the ice giants?' Brave points out.

'I doubt it. Not without a full mage army behind them. What are we going to do?' Knowledge poses.

'So what do we do?' Agradd asks.

"We're thinking," Raven says, growing worried by the second.

"You think they can contain her?" Agradd asks.

"No. That's the problem," Raven sighs and closes her eyes as she tries to understand the solution.

"…Raven, let's use me," Agradd says.

"What?!" all the Ravens yell at him.

"I can possess people, even frost giants. If I can use it on her, then the league can contain her," Agradd says.

"And if the frost giants get you?" Rage poses. "Especially if they figure out your powers?"

"I can restrain her before she causes too much damage," Agradd reassures.

'It's our best chance,' Knowledge points out after a while.

'So you just need to touch her,' Brave says slowly.

Agradd nods slowly before looking to Raven and sees her looking conflicted.

'And currently in our body. So we need to touch her,' Shy says.

'So it can be any touch?' Brave asks.

"Yes," Agradd replies before seeing Raven frowning heavily to the side.

'So we can punch her?' Brave asks smirking.

'I am all for this,' Rage says.

"That can also work," Agradd confirms and hears Raven sigh behind her hood.

'Oh, we getting protective now?' Passion asks joining in.

"Quiet," Raven mutters.

"Where was she being held again?" Agradd asks.

"Prison cell. Basen't three level," Raven answers as she walks up to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Well…can you not feel her magic?" Agradd asks.

Raven shakes her head with the rest of the emoticons.

Agradd gains a confused look on his face before scratching his head a little. "I have to lead with little alarm."

'Speaking of alarms, isn't there one going on right now?' Rage questions and makes them all realize the present danger. 'Might want to get moving.'

"She is coming this way," Agradd says.

"Same way then…are you sure you're ready? You may not like what she knows about you," Raven asks, looking to Agradd.

"We will see," Agradd says.

'He will be fine,' Rage reassures as they then seem to see outside of the mindscape from their own eyes now in Raven's body. 'Lead Agradd. We will intervene if your body is in danger.'

"My body? My body…I can't move right now," Argadd says.

"Stay calm," Raven quickly says and looks to his body still on the bed. "You have mine. Trick her. Make it seem like you are the weak one at the moment and use your powers on her through me. Let us worry about protecting your body," Raven says softly as they hear the ice cracking outside and see their breath in a low temperature. "You can do this Agradd."

"Knowledge, help please," Argadd says showing her the memories he had on ice magic in the form of a book.

Knowledge quickly takes it and looks through it as quick as she can before closing it. 'I have an idea to keep her busy long enough to get a touch in. Listen closely…'

* * *

"Knock, knock," Adash calls through the door softly before it freezes over and then shatters into pieces. "Weak defenses," she mutters, walking inside as torrents were still iced over in the hallway. "Agradd…I have come to collect you," Adash calls before spying him in the bed, seemingly asleep while Raven stood over him and facing away from her. "You."

Agradd breathes out carefully as he turns and faces Adash, looking at her stance and how it is at the moment.

Adash hums before shrugging. "No matter. You are just in my way," she boasts before holding her hand out as it becomes covered in ice. "Alta frigidus," she speaks and Raven's feet start to quickly be covered in ice before it rides all the way to the top of her head.

Adash chuckles happily before walking over to Agradd. "Too easy," she mutters as she takes one step before the ice cracks all over and then shatters, leaving Adash heavily disappointed. "Hard way then. Glacies ardeat," she calls and points at Raven before a white-hot little stream of fire went flying at Raven before she holds up her hand back.

"Mutatio," Raven mutters and the air in front of her hand shimmers, leaving behind a floating ball that takes all the fire inside as Adash growls in anger.

'She will open up by freezing us. That was the original plan when we faced her before,' Knowledge lectures as the others listen in. 'She would then try and use one of her most powerful attacks. I've come up with a counter for each. We just need to hope it will work.'

"If?" Raven presses.

"Constructione glacies!" Adash calls as she forms an ice sword in her other hand before trying to stab at Raven from up high.

'Yes. If. Because we are working with limited knowledge to the full extent of her powers. Besides, the main plan is to the get close. The only way is to make her use an ice construct and make it a hand weapon. But she could quickly turn that,' Knowledge advises as she looks up to Agradd who is following her every word.

Raven quickly homes up her other hand, ready to fire off a spell to melt the sword when, "Spicis aqua!" Adash suddenly calls.

Raven gasps as the sword melt to sharp water spikes that embed into her side and hand before melting away from their forms and down her body. Raven groans as her concentration broke, quickly dodging to the side from the stream of fire that burned a hole in her cloak upon passing it before taking a quick look.

'That's the ones I don't have a counter for. So you would have to make it up on the fly, but the main thing is, if you can at least touch her skin, then you can use your powers to the fullest, making sure she is knocked out,' Knowledge finishes.

"Her body is covered in clothing though. I will not be able to grab her," Agradd shot back, now trying to think of how to deal with that.

"You don't," Raven speaks up now and almost hates the only place he can touch her skin.

Raven eyes Adash's face, watching her expression change from anger to glee before she holds out both hands at her. "Aqua tenaci." Streams of water flow in from the ice-covered areas before gripping Raven's legs. Raven suddenly trips forward before grabbing her hands and reaching up to her face. Adash quickly jerks back from the possible attack though and prepares for another spell. "Glacies…"

"You may need to improvise for it. A simple spell, but good enough," Raven sighs as she now looks worried at Agradd who holds the same look on his face.

"Veni propius!" Raven calls out quicker and Adash feels her head actually being jerked forward into Raven's hand, a sudden shock ravaging her brain and making her cry out in pain while all the spells fall around them into a puddle of water or freezing over. Raven, her real soul self, felt Agradd leave her mind and enter Adash before they both collapse to the ground, exhausted. Raven pants heavily before picking herself up and prepares another spell, just in case before Adash's body jerks and then slowly struggles to pick herself up. "Agradd…if that is you, stop."

Adash stops moving before slowly turning her head and looks up to her. "Raven…she lied…on some parts…but some of it is also true."

Raven stops her magic flow and reaches down before picking Adash's body up and places her in a chair. "I'm calling the others. See if we can get better restraints," she says, getting her communicator.

"Wings feel so weird," Agradd says.

Raven slowly places a hand on her head and makes her look at her in the eye. "Don't worry about that. Besides, I would think you would want to see what she really knows. Go ahead and see. We can discuss after this, okay?"

"She is still conscious at what we are doing," Agradd says.

"I know that. And this will be over soon…I hope," Raven sighs as she finally gets through and steps away for a bit to talk.

'Wha…what did you do…this is not normal magic,' Adash accused.

"We are still figuring it out," Agradd says in her voice.

Raven looks at him when she heard that before figuring out who he is talking to and returns to her own conversation. 'But…this can't be magic…it just can't…' Adash tries to figure out.

"Also, can look through your mem…wow…you thought Raven looked hot when you got a good look at her?" Agradd asks.

Raven blinks and slowly turns her head to look at them.

'Hey! Stay out!' Adash yells.

"Repeat that Agradd," Raven says.

"She thought you were hot when she first saw you," Agradd repeats, now looking Raven over himself and has to agree with his own mindset.

'…we agree?' Adash asks.

"I…have to agree…especially since you keep mentioning the outfit she is wearing," Agradd says, his eyes still traveling over Raven.

'I don't know whether to feel angry or delighted he thinks we are hot,' Rage mutters to the side but also muttering about punching Adash in the face when this is over.

'This raises the question, would all of the fairies have found us attractive?' Passion asks, a bit taken aback.

'I don't care. As long as he is the one saying that. Any other, Rage can take over,' Happy says and nods her head at Rage.

'Are we all conflicted by this?' Brave asks.

"Yes," Raven says simply before slowly pointing at Agradd. "Later, we will discuss this."

"With which one of us?" Agradd asks

Raven kept pointing. "Agradd. You will be talked about this…and a bit of the future," she says quietly in the end.

"Alright and…she knows what is going on. Those of what humans thought of as mythology is starting to come back," Agradd says.

Raven nods slowly. "And that's one of the big problems we have."

"We have some relationship to some of them…Raven, while they handle her, we should go to the United Kingdom. I think we can handle that area alone," Agradd informs.

Raven finally closes the communicator and looks at him fully. "Are you sure?"

"If her memories and what she knows is correct, but I can't get any more out of her. I think she has already found a way to block me from looking any deeper," Agradd informs.

Raven stares at him before sighing. "Okay. We'll do it."

"Then let us get ready and leave," Agradd says, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

"In that body?" Raven asks stopping him.

"Oh, right…" Agradd says a bit embarrassed, having forgotten he was in Adash's body. "You want me to leave this body right now?"

"After we secure her," Raven says before leading 'him' to the containment cells and explaining what happened and why 'Adash' was now so docile.

"Give me a second," Agradd requests as he closes his eyes and concentrates while Raven keeps cuffing Adash's body.


End file.
